It Runs in the Family: Time to Carry On
by guitarguy12345
Summary: ALL CREDIT TO FUTUREAUTHOR13. Maddie and Robbie are getting closer and closer to eachother. How will they react when they discover that Robbie, Mikey, Greg, and an old friend share a musical talent? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT PLEASE JUST READ THIS! I'M NEW TO FF SO PLZ NO HATERS. -i was given permission to do this by futureauthor13
1. Chapter 1

[All credit goes to mordyfan13 and her epic fanfic. This takes place approximately 1 year after the events of the last chapter]

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ughhh..." groaned Robbie as he stirred to life. He looked at the clock to find it was 11:30.

"11:30?" the 16 year old racoon thought. "Oh wait...it's Saturday. And Summer Vacation."  
Robbie made his way out of his room. He didn't even bother to change- he just went into the kitchen in his flanel pajama pants. He sat down with his father and little sister while his mother cooked breakfast.

"So I take it I'm not the only one who got up late?"

"Not even close" Rigby said.

"Mom's makin' pancakes!" Molly exclaimed.

"And here they are!" Eileen said as she gave everyone a plate of pancakes.  
They all sat and ate. Robbie reflected on his life in the few years. His relationship with Maddie, has gotten much more serious, not that he was complaining. He started working for the park (apparently Pops is no longer trusted to operate the snack bar). He even got his own car! Although it's not really a good car. Just an old Delorean He, Skips and Greg found at the junkyard one day (by the way, Greg, Mikey and Robbie all work at the park now). Skips just had to make some minor adjustments. And by adjustments I mean an entirley new engine. And windows. And wheels. Well it's still a free car, you don't like it deal with it. Robbie finished his breakfast, got dressed in a Green Day shirt and grey cargo shorts (geddit cuz his favorite color is green haha), hugged his sister and went outside. He got in his car and headed towards Cheezers. Once there, he was greeted by Maddie who was waiting for him at a table.

"Sorry I'm late" Robbie said as Maddie kissed him on the cheek.

"Your not late. I just walked in. Why do you always assume your late?"

"No idea. It's a guy thing." Maddie giggled.

"Whatever you say, Rat".

"Right back at ya, Featherhead".

A waitress came with a plate of food. "You order #69?"

"Yea that's me" Maddie said.

"You ordered us food?" Robbie asked.

"Why not? It's Cheezers."

"That'll be $12.95"

"It's on me" Robbie said as he handed the waitress the money. She walked away.

"Aw, you didn't have to pay..." Maddie said.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Robbie said as they started to eat.

"So how's that car of yours?" Maddie asked. "Still junkie?"

"That thing is NOT junkie! How do you think I got here?"

"That flying potion we found in Skips's attic"

"I tried that stuff once. Gave me a rash in bad places."

"TMI. Let's go to my place, since it's your day off."

"Okay."

They got in Robbie's car and headed for Maddie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

[Maddie and Robbie are in the car going to Maddie's house]

"Oh and by the way Robbie," Maddie began. "Your going to be at my place until Wednesday."

"I know, my parents told me the other day. They're going to some weird child doctor out in Ohio or something."

"And my parents will be gone tonite, so we can watch movie, just the two of us."

"Sounds great!" Robbie commented. "Can we watch Sinister?"

"Sinister? That movie looks scary as hell!"

"C'mon Maddie, we love horror movies!"

"Correction, you, love horror movies. I don't have a good history with horror films. Remember what happened at the theater when we watched Saw 4?"

"So, what? You had an accident, it happens to everyone."

"I was sitting in your lap, I ruined your favorite jeans."

"Look Maddie, will you please just trust me?"

"But what if that happens again?"

"I dunno, don't drink any water, close your eyes at the scary parts, wear a diaper, whatever makes you feel not scared. Just think happy thoughts."

"Fine."

They arrived Maddie's building. They made their way up to her condo.

When they walked in, Maddie found a note on the counter. She read it and turned to Robbie.

"Looks like my parents are working late tonight. Movie marathon?"

"Hell yea!" Maddie smiled.

"Awesome. I'm gonna go change real quick."

"I'll go pick out some movies."

Maddie entered the room. She a box with a note on it.

"Dear Maddie, since I trust you and Robbie to be responsible, I'm giving you these. Promise me that whatever you two do, you do it safely. Love, Mom"

Maddie opened the box only to find condoms. She was not amused.

"God dammit Mom, why you always got to assume things." She threw them under her bed.

She changed into sweat pants and a large baseball T-shirt that she got from her dad and went back into the living room. Robbie had picked mostly horror movies, the only non-scary  
one being Back to the Future.

"I ordered some pizza, it's on me" said Robbie. Maddie smiled.

"Will you stop paying for everything?"

She layed down and put her head in Robbie's lap as she went through the movie titles.

"Wow, these are some freaky films..."

"Think you can handle them?"

"Challenge Accepted."

Maddie got up and put in the first movie- Saw.

By the end of it, she was clinging to Robbie.

"Hmm, Hmm, Challenge Failed." said Robbie

"That was just one movie!" Maddie put in the next DVD- The Grudge. After that it was the Child's Play movies, Friday the 13th, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Sinister. Maddie was mortified.

"I need to use the bathroom." Maddie said as she got up and left the room.

"Hmm, Hmm, Looks like I won that bet..." Robbie said as he bit into a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"What, sausages?!" Robbie groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

[The next day]

Maddie woke up to find herself on laying on top of Robbie, His arm was around her waist. Robbie was still asleep. Maddie lifted herself off of Robbie and went to the kitchen where she found Mordecai reading the newspaper and Margaret making breakfast.

"Mornin' kido" said Mordecai. "Where's Robbie?"

"Still asleep. But once he smells that bacon Mom's cooking-" She was interupted by Robbie walking into the kitchen.

"Who's cooking bacon?"

"Nice call, Maddie" said Margaret.

"Morning Margaret" said Robbie as he was handed a plate of bacon. They all sat down at the table. Maddie sat in Robbie's lap. Everyone began munching on bacon.

"So what's the agenda for everbody today?" asked Margaret

"Today I have to go paint some rich guys house some wierd shade of blue." said Mordecai.

"Robbie and I are meeting our friends at the mall today." said Maddie.

"Crap! I totally forgot about that..." said Robbie.

"We leave in 2 hours."

After everyone finished breakfast, Mordecai left for work, and Margaret went shopping with Eileen. Robbie put on a change of clothes, seeing as he slept in the last pair. He put on a My Chemical Romance shirt and shorts. Maddie took a shower. When she was done, she put on her usual summer clothes- a blue tank top with baseball numbers on the front. When she was done, she went into the living room where Robbie was waiting.

"What took you so long? We're going to see our friends not the Queen of Eng-" Robbie was interupted by long kiss from Maddie.

"Will you just shut up and get your car keys?" said Maddie

"...Fine...but only 'cause I want to."

Maddie rolled her eyes. They were at the Twin Peaks Mall in 10 minutes. They met Greg and Kimi outside. Greg had his guitar with him.

"Hey guys!" Robbie said.

"Maddie! Robbie! How you guys doing?" said Kimi.

"Good to see you two." said Greg.

"Where's Mikey and Taylor?" asked Maddie.

"On a date. Those two can't keep their hands off eachother." said Kimi.

"Let's head inside." Greg said as he packed up his guitar. "There's this new kareoke place that has great food."

"What are we waiting for?" said Maddie. As they walked inside, Robbie noticed Greg and Kimi were holding hands as he and Maddie were.

"Hey, since when are you two an item?"

"Robbie, they've been going out for a year. I've only told you this a million times."

"Robbie, bro, you've even seen us kiss."

"Really?"

"Really!" said Kimi.

"Hmph.." said Robbie.

They entered the kareoke place. It was called "The Beat Box". They went inside and sat down. A waiter came and handed them all menus and a basket of bread.

"Check out this menu! Buffalo Wings, Cheese Fries, Corn Dogs...what are you gonna get, Greg? Greg?" Robbie turned to see Greg and Kimi making out. Maddie and Robbie looked at eachother. "I got this" whispered Robbie. He picked up a bread roll and chucked it at them.

"You two wanna get a room?" said Maddie

"Sorry, she made me do it." said Greg

"Lies!" retorted Kimi. A waiter came to take there orders. The waiter soon returned with Buffalo Wings, Mini Corn Dogs, Fries, and four Radicolas. Maddie glanced at the kareoke stage.

"Hey Robbie,"

"Yeah?"

"Go sing me a song."

"What? I ain't singing no song."

"Please?"

"Yea pwease Wobbie?" said Greg in a mocking tone.

"Fine! But I'm picking the song!"

Robbie went up to the counter to find a sleeping man.

"Hey Gringo, wake up! I wanna sing a song!" exclaimed Robbie.

"Huh? wha? Oh uh ok here's the song book."

Robbie flipped through the book. "Give me #182."

The intro to "I'm Not Okay (I promise)" by My Chemical Romance began to play.

Robbie: "This one's for Maddie."

Robbie: "Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?"

{Chorus}  
Robbie: "I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out"

Robbie: "What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time, TAKE A GOOD HARD LOOK!"

{Chorus}  
Robbie: "I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out"

*Solo*

Robbie: "Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed"

Robbie: "I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)"

Robbie (screaming): "But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!"  
Robbie (talking):"Trust Me"

{Chorus}  
Robbie: "I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-f*****g-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)"

*end of song*

Robbie got off the stage as everybody applauded him.

"Robbie! Jesus Christ you sound better than me!"

"What? nah..."

"She's right! You and Greg should start a band!" said Kimi.

"We should, I heard Mikey plays drums." said Greg.

"He does?" said Kimi.

"Yep, Benson has been giving him lessons."

"Let's go talk to him." said Robbie.

"Uhm... Greg, Kimi, you guys go ahead. I need to talk with Robbie." said Maddie.

Greg and Kimi waited for Maddie and Robbie outside. Maddie and Robbie came out of the building two minutes later. Robbie's hair was now messy and he had a smirk on his face.

"I think we're ready to go now..." murmured Robbie.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of friends arrived at the park. They walked up to the snack bar, only to find Mikey and to find a framiliar strawberry blonde-haired friend who sure as hell wasn't Taylor.

"Hey Mikey, who's this?" said Greg.

"Hey guys, this is-"

"Aaron?" said Maddie and Robbie in unison. [Aaron was seen in the early chapters of the original story]

"We thought you moved away." said Maddie.

"Nope, just dropped out. I'm home schooled now. Say, what's pretty girl like you doing tonite? How about you and I-"

"Oh heeelllll no." interupted Robbie.

"Sorry Aaron, I'm taken." said Maddie.

"What? By who?"

"Me. And if I catch you trying that again, I'll throw you in a dumpster."

"Jeez sorry..."

"So Mikey," started Greg. "Robbie and I want to start a band. We need a rhythym guitarist, a bass player, a drummer, and maybe a keyboardist. You wanna play drums?"

"Aw yeah! And Aaron here can play rhythym."

"Yep, I've been in a few bands in the past. My teacher says I make a good guitarist, rhythym or lead."

"Alright, you can be in the band. But I'm watching you." said Robbie.

"Fair enough."

Greg intervened. "Okay now all we need is a bass player, and someone who plays piano."

"Pops and I can do it." said Skips, driving up in the cart with Pops.

"How'd you know they were starting a band?" said Kimi.

"I know everything, remember?"

"Oh..."

Pops cut in. "Oh boy, we're starting an ensemble! Good Show! Jolly good show!"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Okay," said Robbie.

"Let's go practice."


	5. Chapter 5

[WOOT WOOT HELLZ YEA 5 CHAPTERS]

Robbie, Aaron, Mikey, Skips, Greg, and Pops practiced all summer, and now it was fall, and school started. Even though they spent most of their time practicing, they still made time for family and friends. Maddie had been becoming more and more attracted to Robbie because of it. She didn't even know it was happening until she went into her room to change into baseball clothes and forgot she told Robbie to come in with her [fail lol]. Skips had got them their in the local high school's night club one week from today. They were only playing two songs, but still it was better than their first show. It was a full set of songs, but it was a different kind of club [if you know what I mean]. Their band name was Airwave Parks. Why, you ask? Well that was the first thing that came to mind while writing this story. Sorry I, couldn't come up with a cool back story for the name. Still, It sounds cool, right? Anyway, they had just finished their rehersal.

"Alright, good job guys!" said Robbie.

"That was great!" said Aaron.

"Alright guys, Pops and I gotta hit the hay, see you tomorrow." said Skips as he and Pops left the garage they were practicing in.

"Hey guys, let's head to the snack bar, I told the girls we'd meet 'em their afterwards." said Greg.

They four friends crammed into a cart and drove to the snack bar.

"Hey! We heard you guys from here! You sound amazing!" said Taylor

"Yeah!" said Maddie and Taylor in unison

"Jinx!" "No I said it first!" "You owe me a soda!" "No you do!"

"Girls! stop!" said Robbie.

They all sat down around the snack bar. Robbie sat on the counter while Maddie sat in his lap. Everyone else sat down on the tables, on the ground, basically anywhere that wasn't a chair [cuz todays teens are all like "screw chairs! it's 2012!"]. They all started drinking sodas, telling jokes, talking about anything really. Soon everyone went home, and Maddie and Robbie were walking home.

"So..." said Maddie. "It is Saturday night- wanna come over my place? We could play video games all night."

"Nah, I'm pretty tired." said Robbie.

"Oh, okay..." said Maddie, now a little disappointed.

"Hey, how about after practice tomorrow, I take you out for dinner, huh? Just the two of us. We haven't had a date night since last month."

"Okay." said Maddie, now less disappointed. They came up to Maddie's building.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Robbie said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Maddie said.

"Wha-mmph!" Robbie said as he was pulled into a tight kiss. Maddie had her arms wrapped around his back. They stayed like that for four minutes straight. When Maddie let him go, he gasped for air.

"inhale Jesus, Maddie! Next time you do that, you wanna gimme a little warning?"

Maddie grinned.

"No. See ya tomorrow, furball. Love you!"

"Love you, too." said Robbie as he ran up the sidewalk toward his house.

It began to rain


	6. Chapter 6

The next day went well. The guys had band practice, Maddie and Robbie went had their date night, it was seemingly the perfect day. They went to El Costosos, [Is that how you spell it? the place from that one episode? eh nvm] a widely known, expensive, fancy restaraunt. How did they afford it? Well, Robbie had a coupon. [Gotta love coupons] They had went back to Maddie's place and watched a movie. This time, Robbie let Maddie pick one. Afterwards, when Mordecai and Margaret fell asleep, Robbie was getting to second base [if ya know what I mean] If you don't know what I mean, they were making out on her bed [Jesus I'm blunt with the facts 0.0]. They were enjoying themselves when they heard a clash of lighting, a skid, and a crash.

"What the hell was that?!" said Maddie

"It came from the alleyway!" said Robbie. They got up and looked out the window that overlooked the alleyway. They saw what appeared to be Robbie's Delorean, but totally tricked out.

"Let's go check this out." said Robbie. The two climbed down the fire escape to the steaming car. Robbie tried to open the door, but winced in pain and took his hand away.

"What's wrong? Is it hot?!" said Maddie

"No it's cold! Damn cold!"

Robbie opened the door with his foot. When he did, they heard two bickering children.

"I told you not to hit the gas!"

"I told you not to touch the time circuits!"

The gas cleared away, and a younger Maddie and Robbie emerged from the car.

"Where are we anyway?" said younger Maddie.

"I think we're in the- OH MY GOD!"

The older Maddie and Robbie and the younger Maddie and Robbie screamed at eachother.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie and Robbie were freaking over, well, themselves.

"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP!" said Robbie.

"HOLY CRAP WE'RE IN THE FUTURE!" said younger Robbie.

"HOLY CRAP OLDER ME ISN'T WEARING PANTS!" said younger Maddie.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" said Robbie.

"Okay, let's take you two to Skips" said Maddie.

"Hey older Maddie! Are you and I a couple in the future?" said younger Robbie with hope in his eyes.

"Eh..you'll find out."

~15 minutes later~

Skips examened the totaled time car.

"Okay, I can fix it. But it'll take about a week. Until then, the kids can stay with me."

"One week?! But me and the guys need you tomorrow! We need a bassist!" shouted Robbie.

"Awesome! I have a band and I have a hot girlfriend!" said younger Robbie.

"I'm nine, you rat." said younger Maddie.

"Hey Robbie-older Robbie- How come you never call me hot?"

"How come you never strip for me?"

"..."

"Uh huh that's what I thought."

[I am so so so so so sorry if that was ooc i just had to add that xD]

"You two better get home. You have school tomorrow." said Skips.

"Alright. C'mon Maddie. And you two! Don't go anywhere unless Skips tells you to! If there's anything I know about Sci-Fi and Time Travel, it's that some weird time anomaly always happens and the space time as we know it implodes. I don't about you guys, but that's something I'd like to avoid."

"Amen to that" said younger Maddie.

"We better get going. It's starting to rain."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, they all attended school. Except Mikey and Taylor, who went to the city university [Like the place from exit 9b where muscle man was a professor there. let's just call it "Maellard University."]. Greg and Robbie had a Biology Test, which they failed because they were to busy "studying" Kimi and Maddie last Friday. Aaron got tripped by a senior and fell down the stairs [just like what happened to me -_-]. Kimi and Maddie aced their Geometry quizzes [god i suck at geometry]. Now, they were having lunch.

"So I was like, "Yes, Mrs. Rogders, I did just talk back to you. That's how a conversation works." said Aaron.

"Hey Aaron, you hear that? It's the sound of no one giving a crap!" said Greg.

"Shut it, weasel!"

"Guys! Guys! Come on! We're all friends here!" said Kimi.

"So, our gig is tonight," started Robbie. "What songs are we gonna play? I got a call this morning from the manager saying we can play three song instead of two."

"Cool. So who's the manager?" asked Aaron.

"Some old weird rapper named Dr. Death-Defy."

"I say we open up with Na Na Na." said Greg. [NOTE: I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THE ONE DIRECTION SONG "NA NA NA" I'M TALKING ABOUT THE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE SONG "NA NA NA". ROBBIE'S BAND SHALL NEVER. EVER. EVER. PLAY ONE DIRECTION OR ANY SIMILAR ARTIST.]

"Then you guys should play 1985! I love that song!" said Maddie.

"Then we close with Thank You for the Venom." said Aaron.

"Hold on I'll write that down-" Robbie got out a pen and paper."-Na Na Na, '85, Thank you for the Venom. Okay guys, let's not screw this up. This could very well be our big break. I heard some fameous producer from Reprise Records is going to be there."

"Yeah so no pressure..." said Kimi.

"Quiet you!" said Robbie, Aaron, and Greg in unison.

"And after the show," started Maddie, "there is the after party." Maddie put an arm around Robbie.

"OHHHHHH!" said the six friends in unison.

"I'll text Mikey the set list." said Maddie.

"Alright guys, my house, right after school. We need to do some serious practicing." said Greg.

The bell rang.

"Art Class! OHHHHHHHHH!" said Maddie and Kimi.

"What's so good about Art Class?" asked Aaron.

"What isn't good about it? The teacher let's us do our homework there!" said Maddie.

"See you guys after school!" said Robbie

"Bye!"

The friends went there separate ways. It was still raining outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Airwave Park [the band] was in Greg's garage doing a last minute rehersal. They were finishing up a song

Robbie: "Here two kids, in high school, they tell her that she's uncool, cause she's still, preoccupied! with 19! 19! 1985!

*end of song*

"Alright! That was great!" exclaimed Aaron.

"Come on! We need to go down to the School Tavern to set up." said Skips

"You guys go ahead. Maddie, Skips and I need to tie up some loose ends."

~Later~

When they got back to Skip's place, they found younger Maddie and Robbie staring at the computer.

"Wow! I can't wait to see all this cool stuff the future's made!"

"I can't believe they made a phone you can access the internet through!"

Robbie whispered to Skips

"So how you coming along with the car?"

"I'm getting there, don't rush me. Time travel is a very complex thing."

Maddie turned to the younger doubles.

"Hey, do you guys wanna see Robbie's band play?"

The two turned from the computer.

"Heck yea!"

~Later~

They entered the School Tavern. Robbie looked to see a large crowd of students, all drinking sodas, cracking jokes, just having a good time. He looked to the stage. In front of it was an empty mash pit, closed off to the patrons.

"Alright," Robbie turned to the younger doubles. "You two cannot be seen. See that empty booth over there? It's the one that over looks the entire-"

"Robbie, Skips! There you are!" said Greg as he and Aaron were running up to them.

"Who are the kids?"

"Oh they're...uhm...my distant cousins. They're visiting from, uh, Idaho."

"...okay. Well come on, we're about to start. Dr. Death Defy is gonna give us this sick intro!"

"Good Luck, sweety!" said Maddie as she kissed Robbie on the cheek.

"Okay, here we go."

Dr. Death Defy started a rap

:

Look alive, Sunshine  
109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit  
You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying  
I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter  
Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive  
A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan  
Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny

This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
All you crash queens and motor babies

LISTEN UP!

The future is bulletproof!  
The aftermath is secondary!  
It's time to do it now and do it loud!  
Killjoys, make some noise!

*start of song*

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA

Robbie:

Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill 'em all  
And we crawl!  
And we crawl!  
And we crawl!  
You'll be my detonator

Love, gimme love, gimme love  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want  
From your heart and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!  
Shut up and sing it with me

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
From Mall Security (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
To every enemy (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
We're on your property (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Standing in a V formation

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Let's blow an artery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Eat plastic surgery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Keep your apology (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Give us more detonation

More!  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!

Robbie:

Let me tell you 'bout the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman  
Thought you was Batman  
And hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me you animal!

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
You run the company (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Fuck like a Kennedy (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
I think we'd rather be (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Burning your information

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Let's blow an artery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Eat plastic surgery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Keep your apology (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Give us more detonation

Robbie (speaking):

Right here, right now  
All the way in the School Tavern!  
Little children raise their open filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the Juvee Halls, and the ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon and f*****g garbage  
Scream out! What will save us?  
And the sky opened up

Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one wants to die  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,  
Wanna try, wanna try now!

I'll be your detonator!

(Greg's Guitar Solo)

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Make no apologies (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
It's death or victory (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
On my authority (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Crash and burn, young and loaded

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Drop like a bullet shell (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Dress like a sleeper cell(NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
I'd rather go to hell (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Then be in a purgatory  
Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
Pull this pin, let this world explode

*end of song*

"HOW ARE ALL DOING TONIGHT?" Robbie shouted through the microphone.

He gazed out into the audience. He saw Maddie and girls, the younger doubles, the entire park family, and a bunch of sugar high cheering school students.

"Alright! This song was requested by my girlfriend Maddie, so this goes out to her. This song...is called 1985!"

*start of song*

Robbie and Greg:

Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
Woo hoo hooooo!  
Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned 24.  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the hood of White Snake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing, has been...  
all right since

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
(1985)  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!

She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
"Breakfast Club", "Pretty In Pink"  
Even "St. Elmo's Fire"  
She rocked out to Wham!  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin?  
And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?  
When did reality become T.V.?  
What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows,  
(on the radio was)

Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

(Greg's Guitar Solo)

She hates time, make it stop  
When did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop, stop, STOP

Robbie (speaking): Hey Greg?  
Greg: Yea?  
Robbie: You see how the burger stand over there is right next to the donut stand? you and me, we're there after the show.  
Greg: Okay, but let's get wings for an appetizer, I'm starving.  
Robbie: Okay, so it's wings, burgers, donuts-  
Greg: And then we pass out  
Robbie: Okay here we go

Robbie and Greg (singing):

and bring back  
Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV (Woohoo)  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool (1985)  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985!

*end of song*

"Thank you all so much!" said Robbie. "We have one more song to play, but first, I need to say some thank-you's. Mom and Dad, Thank you for always being there for me, you guys are the best damn parents in town! Maddie, Thank you for the panties- I mean bra- I MEAN LOVE! yeah love, eheheheheh. Anyway, I'd like to thank you all.  
THANK YOU...FOR THE VENOM!"

*start of song*

(Greg Plays intro solo, Aaron comes in with rhythym and Robbie begins to scream into the microphone)

Robbie (screaming): COME ON! OPEN UP THOSE F*****G MASH PITS RIGHT NOW! OPEN IT UP!

Robbie (singing):  
Sister  
I'm not much a poet  
But a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it  
Or leave it  
You can't understand  
A pretty face but you do so carry on  
And on  
And on

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me  
On  
And on  
And on  
And on  
Love is the red the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like bleeding on the floor  
The floor  
The floor

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

Robbie and Greg:

So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

Preach all you want  
But who's gonna save me  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me  
Hallelujah lock and load  
Black is the kiss  
The touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark  
Or the scar that makes you one  
and one  
and one  
and one

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

Robbie and Greg:

So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

(Greg's Guitar Solo)

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe

Robbie and Greg:

So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

So give me all your poison  
(Fire at will)  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
(Fire at will)  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
(Fire at will)  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
(Fire at will)  
Then fire at will

*end of song*

"THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!"

Outside, the rain stopped, and the sun emerged from the clouds.


	10. Chapter 10

They all walked off the stage as a fury of applause broke out. They caught up with their families backstage. They were met with hugs and praises.

"Oh, Robbie, that was...fanominal!" exclaimed Maddie as she grabbed Robbie's hands.

"Ah, it was nothing."

"That was amazing!" Maddie kissed him, while Greg and Mikey were, well doing the same thing with Kimi and Taylor. The parent's broke up the scene.

"Robbie!" said Molly running up to her brother. "Are you a rock star now?"

"Not yet, he's not." said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who the hell are you?" said Rigby.

"Dude, language." said Mordecai.

"My name is Rikko Stevenson. I work for American Idol, my job is too search the country to find only the best talent, and I would like to have Airwave Park on the show."

"WHAT?" said Robbie, Aaron, Greg and Mikey in unison.

"Are you being serious?" said Mrs. Feldspar [let's just say that Greg's last name is Feldspar]

"Absolutely! Look, we tape the show in one week. Here's first class tickets to Los Angeles. When you get there, look for a chofer holding a sign that says Airwave Park. The plane leaves on Wednesday. Are you in?"

The bandmates looked at eachother.

"Can we bring our girlfriends?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Maddie put a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear.

"Go Robbie, do it. When you come back, I'll be waiting for you. You'll get one hell of a welcome back present."

Maddie kissed Robbie on the chick, lightly licking it with her tongue.

"We're in."

"Excellent!"

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Eileen. "I'm not sure I want my son going to LA on his own."

"Same here!" said Mrs. Smith [Let's just say Aaron's last name is Smith]

"We're 16!" exclaimed Aaron.

"We have to do this!" added Greg.

"Please!"

"Mrs. Salyers, your son has potential. As does yours, Mrs. Feldspar and Mrs. Smith. American Idol contestants are guarded by only the most highly trained body guards. I gurantee you, they'll be safe."

The Moms looked at eachother.

"Okay. But if anything happens, I'll sue you for everything you own." said Eileen.

"Understood. I'll meet you outside the park in a taxi on Wednesday morning, 1:15 AM."

The after party was excellent. Pops and Skips whipped up a delicious meal of chili and cookies. Aaron, Greg, and Robbie gave Benson the check they got from Dr. Death Defy towards the park funds. $1500 dollars can buy alot. Where was Mr. Maellard? Off on some business trip that no one could give a crap about. When the party was over, everyone went home. As Maddie was in her room, putting on her PJ's, Margaret came into the room.

"Hey Honey!"

"Hey Mom."

"Mind if we talk?"

"Sure."

Margaret sat down next to Maddie on the bed.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at Robbie."

"Mom, I love him. We've been together for like five years."

"I'm not talking about the 'love' look. I'm talking about LOVE love look."

"What? Mom, I've never even thought about having se-"

"Oh honey, don't be ashamed, I was thinking the same thing all the time when I was your age."  
[big shocker, right? xD]

"...Oh God Mom, I think about it all the time!" Maddie buried her face in her hands.

"It's okay honey."

"All I think about now is baseball and him! -and sometimes sandwiches, but mostly him!"

"Maddie, It's healthy to give in to these urges. Your father and I both agree."

"Are you giving me permission...to do...Robbie?"

"Not necessarily. I want you to talk to Robbie's parents about it first. And-"

Margaret pulled out the box of condoms that Maddie had earlier tossed under her bed."

"-I want you to use protection."

"But if Robbie doesn't want to do it?"

"Trust me, he will."

"But Robbie's all...innocent...to some degree but even so I'm not sure he'd want to have-"

"Maddie, Robbie is a 16 year old American boy. Believe me, he spends half the day thinking about it."

"How do you know?"

"He's Rigby's son."

"Ah."

"Look, if you decide last minute you aren't ready, it's okay. But I want you to go to Eileen before you go to him."

"Why?"

"If Eileen knew I gave you permission to have sex with her son, she'd flip out. Trust me, you do not wanna see Eileen when she's angry."

"That's understandable."

"Darn straight! Now get to bed. Good night, sweety!"

"Good night Mom." replied Maddie.

Maddie fell into an uneasy sleep. Even in her dreams, Robbie was there.

And he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stayed home from school the next few days . The guys practiced, while Kimi, Taylor and Maddie helped them set up for practiced. Afterwards, Maddie and Robbie, accompanied by Skips, went back to his house in the park to check on the younger Maddie and Robbie. It had been about a week since they got to this time. When they went in, Skips headed into the garage.

"I'm gonna put the final touches on the car, and then it'll be good to go. Until then, there are some movies in the drawer next to the couch."

Skips went into the garage.

"Why don't you two pick a movie?" said Robbie to the younger doubles.

"Okay!" said younger Maddie. They decided on enter cheesey Adam Sandler movie title here.

Maddie and Robbie lied on the couch and the younger doubles sat crossed-legged on the carpet. The younger Maddie and Robbie got so absorbed in the movie, they didn't notice the older double started making out. Maddie was lying on top of Robbie. Robbie, with one hand, pushed down Maddie's leggings, exposing her underwear. Robbie was slipping a hand under that too as younger Maddie turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" exclaimed younger Maddie. Younger Robbie turned around, and turned beat red.

"...not much, how 'bout you?" murmured older Robbie.

"Why is you hand down-"

Skips walked in.

"Hey guys I finished- Whoa! I miss something? Anyway, younger Maddie and Robbie- you're out of here."

"Finally! When we get back, we're having a video game tournament! OHHHHHHH!" said the younger Maddie and Robbie in unison. They got in the car.

"Oh, and older us? Get a room!" younger Robbie shouted as he closed the door. The car's engine rumbled to life, and raced off into the distance, disappearing into the past right before crashing into the paddle boat house. Maddie and Robbie got up from the couch, said a quick goodbye to Skips, and left. They went back to Robbie's house. It was a small townhouse. When you walked in, there was a living room with a medium sized TV. Behind the living room was a kitchen that overlooked the living room. Adjacent to the kitchen was the dining room, and behind that was the entrance to a small backyard, in which was a patio and grill.

"Funny internet videos?" asked Robbie.

"Totally!" replied Maddie. "But, uh, first I need to talk to your Mom. You go ahead upstairs. I'll be up in 5 minutes."

"If you say so" Robbie went upstairs. Maddie walked up to Eileen, who was making dinner. Spaghetti night.

"Hey Eileen."

"Hey Maddie, how you been?"

"Good, good. Hey, uhm, do you mind if we have a serious talk?"

"Oh, uh sure, Maddie."

They sat down at the kitchen table.

"Look Eileen, I don't know how to put this, but..." Maddie paused and looked at Eileen, who was staring at her with great interest.

"I...I..."

"Oh, you're pregnant aren't you? I was always afraid this would happen!"

"What? No! I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh...then what is it?"

"Eileen, I...I...I want to have sex with Robbie." Maddie thought to herself for a moment. "Did I really just say that?"

Eileen was shocked.

"Come again, dear?"

"I want to have sex with Robbie."

"You want...I...you...Robbie..wow...I'm sorry, that's just...a lot to take in."

"I know. I've been thinking about this for a long time now, I've even had a dream or two about it. But it's true, I want to do..." Maddie swallowed "...your son."

"Did you talk to your parents about this?"

"Yes, they said it's healthy to give in to these urges. My Mom even gave me a box of condoms."

Eileen thought to herself. "Margaret gave her WHAT?"

"What about Robbie? Does he know you want to...you know?"

"No, I haven't asked him yet. My Mom said I should get permission from you before even talking to Robbie about it."

"Well...that's good that you did! That shows you have respect, Maddie, and I appreciate that. You're a great kid, and I think you're the perfect girl for my son. Even so, I'm not sure I'm ready to let my baby- I mean Robbie have sex. I'll talk to your mother first, and I'll tell you what we decide on. Until then, you think you can wait?"

"I've been waiting for three years. I can wait a little longer. Thank you, Eileen!"

"No problem. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure!"

"Just one rule- no groping at the dinner table."

"Oh, ha-ha." said Maddie sarcastically. Maddie began to walk up the stairs.

"Oh and Maddie!"

"Yes, Eileen?"

"Thanks for coming to me first."

Maddie smiled.

"No problem."


	12. Chapter 12

Maddie and Robbie watched Tourette's Guy videos until Eileen called them for dinner.

"Dinner everyone!" within a fraction of a second everyone was at the dinner table.

After everyone was served, they all had a conversation.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Eileen.

"Some jerkface kid threw a moldy twinkie rapper at me!" said Rigby.

"We had a substitute teacher today at school." said Molly.

"Yeah, that reminds me, enjoy kindergarten, Molly. The rest of school sucks." said Robbie.

"Oh, don't listen to him honey, school is fun!" said Eileen. "What about you Maddie? Did you do anything fun today?" asked Eileen.

In the back of Eileen's mind was the image of Maddie and Robbie doing what she thought she would never see them doing. She brushed it off.

"This morning my dad tried to make pancakes. It turned into a monster and we killed it by cooking it."

"Weird thing is every time either Mordecai or me tries to cook something, It turns into a monster." said Rigby.

"Amen to that." said Robbie. "So Maddie- you wanna spend the night?" asked Robbie.

"Sorry, Robbie! Maddie can't stay over, I'm..uh...cleaning the house!" said Eileen. She knew it was wrong to lie to her son about not letting his girlfriend stay overnight, but she wanted to make sure nothing would happen until she got a chance to talk to Margaret.

"All night?" said Robbie.

"What's that, honey?" replied Eileen.

"You're cleaning the house...all night?"

"Uh...yep! all night! the whole house!"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Why because?"

"Just because!"

"...Okay." Robbie went back to eating his spaghetti.

"I need to go!" said Maddie. "I just got a text from my mom, she needs me home! Something about my dad raising some toilet demon!"

"See you tomorrow, Maddie!" said Robbie.

"Bye, furball!"

They shared a quick peck on the lips and she was off.

"You guys act like a married couple." said Rigby.

"I'm not complaining."

"That's my boy! Now c'mon! I bet I can finish all this pasta before you can!"

"Challenge Accepted!"

~The Next Day~

Tuesday. Robbie was at band practice. Maddie was out shopping with Kimi and Taylor. Eileen knew this was the perfect time to go talk to Margaret. Rigby left early for work. After she dropped off Molly at school, she headed to the Quintel Family's condo. She knocked on the door. It was Margaret.

"Eileen! Long time no see!" Margaret greeted her best friend with a hug.

"It's great to see you too, Margaret!" replied Eileen. "Mind if I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Of course! Come in!"

They sat down at the table.

"Maddie came to me yesterday and-"

"Say no more. I'm sorry if Maddie put you on the spot-"

"I think it's a good idea."

"...Really?"

"Yes. I was a little on the fence about it yesterday, but a good night's sleep made me realize that Robbie isn't a kid anymore. He's moving on to bigger and better things. And with this band, it would've only been a matter of time before Robbie had sex with some groupie. Thank god he's already with Maddie. I trust Maddie. I believe it's best that they expierience this together. Face it Margaret, we'll be in-laws by the time the next 10 years are up."

"Well I'm glad we agree on this."

"Me too."

"What about Rigby?"

"Oh that's right...don't worry, I'll make turduckin for dinner and he'll get over  
it."

"Classic Rigby!"

The two friends talked for a good hour. After Eileen left, only one thing was on her mind- how would she tell Maddie?


	13. Chapter 13

Eileen picked up the phone and dialed Maddie's number after she got home.

"Hello?"

"Maddie? It's Eileen. You and Robbie-" Eileen thought about what she was about to do.

"You and Robbie have our permission."

"Okay. I'll go talk to Robbie."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"On and Maddie!"

"Yes?"

"Just...be careful."

"We will, I promise."

They hung up. Maddie got up from her couch and went into her room. She sat down on her bed and called Robbie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Robbie, it's Maddie."

"Hey, Mads."

"Can you come over? I want to talk. There's something...there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure thing. I'll be over there in a little while."

They hung up, and Maddie went into the living room where Mordecai and Margaret were watching TV.

"Okay," Maddie started. "Robbie is on his way here. I'm gonna ask him about...you know."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of the house. We'll be back after nightfall" said Mordecai. "And be careful, kiddo. You're still my little girl."

Mordecai hugged his daughter. They walked out of the condominium. Maddie's heart started to race. She nearly fainted when Robbie knocked on the door. Maddie greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey, Hot Stuff. You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I needed to- did you just call me hot stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Featherhead isn't exactly the perfect nickname for a girlfriend now that I think about it." Maddie just smiled.

"Whatever you say, Furball."

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Robbie.

"You're just...really cute sometimes." Maddie blushed.

"Oh..uh thanks I guess."

"Come into my room."

"Okay".

They went into Maddie's room and sat on the side of her bed.

"Okay Robbie, what I'm going to ask you will be, well, kinda weird."

"What's up?"

"Robbie, I've been thinking about this a lot, and I want to have sex."

Maddie thought to herself. "There, I said it. Huh, that wasn't so bad."

"...You wanna do what now?"

"I want to have sex."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really?"

"YES GOD DAMMIT!" [lol Robbie y u troll Maddie}

"Okay, okay, sorry. This is just a lot to take in. I mean, what will our parents think?"

"I already talked to both our parents. They approve of it."

"Seriously?"

"Yep! How else would I have gotten these?" Maddie put the box on her lap and took the cover off.

"Wow...I've never seen so many condoms."

"So...do you want to do it?"

"I..uh...yes."

Robbie grabbed a condom. Maddie swallowed.

"So should we do it now?" asked Robbie.

"I guess."

They lied on the bed.

"So..."

"How do we like, start?"

"I don't know."

"May as well start with this." Robbie passionately kissed her.

"That's a start." Maddie got up and lied on top of Robbie.

"Here's a good follow up." Maddie said as she took off her shirt. Robbie just gazed. Maddie kissed him again, and Robbie lost himself in the heat of it. Maddie turned out the lights.

~Later~

Maddie and Robbie woke up simultaneously. The time was 11:45 PM. Maddie turned on the lamp on the nightstand

"That was...amazing!" said Maddie.

"Wow...Mikey owes me so much money..." said Robbie.

"Shut up!" giggled Maddie as she playfully nudged Robbie with her knee under the covers.

"So now what?"

"I'm wiped."

"We don't have to leave for the taxi until 1:15."

"Good. I need a nap after what we just did."

"You should probably trash the condom first."

Robbie got up and did so. He got back in bed. They cuddled and fell into a comfortable sleep. The alarm went off again at 12:35 AM.

"We should get ready."

"Yep."

They got out of bed.

"Nice ass by the way." said Robbie. Maddie blushed.

"Eheh thanks. And language!"

They both took showers to get rid of the smell their recent activity had left them with. After that, they got dressed and got in Robbie's Delorean and went to the park. They went to the entrance, where they were greeted by their parents, Mr. Stevensen, and Dr. Death Defy.

"Hey lil' tumbleweeds."

"Hey Dr. D."

"Dr. Death Defy here is gonna be with you when you perform. Everybody likes Na Na Na." said Mr. Stevensen

"Good call." said Robbie.

They went over to their parents.

"So, kids..."

Maddie stood close to Robbie. It was the middle of the night and it was cold as hell.

"How was it?" asked Rigby.

"Don't be so blunt, Dude!" said Mordecai.

"Guys, guys! Quiet!" said Margaret. "How was it, guys?"

"It was, like..." Robbie began.

"Unreal." said Maddie, finishing her boyfriend's sentence.

"That's the word." said Robbie.

Aaron, Mikey, Greg, Skips, Pops, and Benson arrived. After all the equipment and luggage was packed, they got in their individual cars and followed the taxi to the airport.


	14. Chapter 14

They got to the airport, and proceeded to their gate.

"Flight #18244 to Los Angeles is now boarding." a voice over the PA system said.

As everyone said their good bye's and good luck's, Robbie was about to kiss Maddie good bye. Before he could do so, she started to cry.

"What's wrong, Maddie?" said Robbie, taking her in his arms.

"I-I'm-*sniffle*-I'm just really gonna m-miss you, Robbie!"

"I'll be back on Friday. Don't cry, Mads!"

"I love you, Robbie!" that was all Robbie could understand over her sobs. He lifted her chin with his thumb.

"Look at me," he said. "I'm coming back. And when I do, I'm all yours."

Greg and Kimi were having their own farewell session.

"Do you have your guitar?"

"Yes."

"Your lucky pick?"

"Yes!"

"Your overnight bag?"

"Will you stop worrying?" Greg said as he kissed Kimi on the cheek.

"Sorry," she said. "I just can't believe this is happening. I mean, when they see you on that stage- you'll be famous. I just know it!"

"Thanks, Kimi. I, uhm, I love you."

"I love you to-" Kimi was interupted when a shriek of joy came from Taylor and Mikey's direction.

"OH MY GOD YES! YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Taylor said as she embraced Mikey.

Everyone started congradulating the soon to be married couple until Mr. Stevensen broke it up.

"I hate to intrude, but the flight is about to leave."

As the final good bye's were said, Aaron, Greg, Mikey, Skips, Pops, Robbie, Mr. Stevenson, and Dr. Death Defy boarded the plane. The flight was roughly 5 hours long. When they arrived, they were met by a limo driver that escorted them to their hotel.

"Hey, Mikey?" said Aaron.

"What, bro?"

"Aren't you a little young to be proposing to Taylor?"

"I'm turning 20 next month. Taylor and I have been talking about it for a long time."

"Ah."

"Why do you ask, bro?"

"Well, I'm the only single guy in the band."

"Don't worry, you'll find someone."

They settled into there hotel rooms. Dr. D and Mr. Stevensen shared a room, as did Mikey and Aaron as well as Greg and Robbie. That night, they we're backstage getting ready to go on.

"Alright guys, this is our big break. We are going to get on that stage, and play like we've never played before!" said Robbie.

"Let's do this!" said Mikey.

"Hell yeah!" said Aaron.

"This one's for the park!" said Greg.

"Oh dear, there are quite a lot of people out there!" said Pops.

"Don't worry Pops, we got this!"

A judge walked onto the stage as the previous act left.

"Alright! That was *looks at card* lonely depressed teenager singing a song about feelings! Next we have a band from Pennsylvania. They go by Aaron, Robbie, Greg, Mikey, Skips and Pops. Let's see if they have what it takes to win the $1,000,000 cash prize and the 3 year record deal, courtesy of Reprise Records! Here they are, give it up for Airwave Park!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Song: Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance]

:

Look alive, Sunshine  
109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit  
You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying  
I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter  
Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive  
A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan  
Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny

This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
All you crash queens and motor babies

LISTEN UP!

Greg came in with the opening guitar riff

The future is bulletproof!  
The aftermath is secondary!  
It's time to do it now and do it loud!  
Killjoys, make some noise!

The lights go on, revealing the band. Robbie was wearing a green striped T-shirt and jeans. Aaron had a white T-shirt, black jeans and was playing a green les paul signature guitar. Greg was wearing mostly black, and had the same guitar Rigby had in "Mordecai and the Rigbys". Skips was using the bass he normally plays in the episodes, Pops had a keyboard, and Mikey had a big drumset.

*start of song*

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA

Robbie:

Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill 'em all  
And we crawl!  
And we crawl!  
And we crawl!  
You'll be my detonator

Love, gimme love, gimme love  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want  
From your heart and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!  
Shut up and sing it with me

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
From Mall Security (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
To every enemy (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
We're on your property (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Standing in a V formation

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Let's blow an artery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Eat plastic surgery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Keep your apology (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Give us more detonation

More!  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!

Robbie:

Let me tell you 'bout the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman  
Thought you was Batman  
And hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me you animal!

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
You run the company (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Fuck like a Kennedy (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
I think we'd rather be (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Burning your information

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Let's blow an artery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Eat plastic surgery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Keep your apology (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Give us more detonation

Robbie (speaking):

Right here, right now  
All the way in the School Tavern!  
Little children raise their open filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the Juvee Halls, and the ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon and f*****g garbage  
Scream out! What will save us?  
And the sky opened up

Greg plays the beginning of the solo

Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one wants to die  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,  
Wanna try, wanna try now!

I'll be your detonator!

(Greg's Guitar Solo)

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Make no apologies (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
It's death or victory (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
On my authority (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Crash and burn, young and loaded

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Drop like a bullet shell (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Dress like a sleeper cell(NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
I'd rather go to hell (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Then be in a purgatory  
Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
Pull this pin, let this world explode

*end of song*

The audience erupted an applause. The judges unanimously decided-

"We have a winner!"

None of the guys could believe their ears. The won? Really? Was it happening? Would they really become fameous?

"How about we hear another one?" said another judge.

"You got it! Here's a new one!" said Robbie. "Mikey, take it away!"

[Song: Vampire Money by My Chemical Romance]

Mikey comes in with drums

Robbie:

Well, are you ready, Greg?

Greg:

Yeah

Robbie:

How about you, Aaron?

Aaron

Aw I'm there, baby!

Robbie:

How about you, Mikey?

Mikey:

Fuc**ng ready!

Robbie:

Well, I think I'm alright

One, two, three, four!

Three, two, one, we came to fuck  
Everybody party till the gasman comes  
Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun  
And get a parking violation on La Brea till it's done

Hair back, collar up, jet black, so cool  
Sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon

When you wanna be a movie star, c'mon  
Play the game and take band real far, c'mon  
Play it right and drive a Volvo car, c'mon  
Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're all right, honey  
Pills don't help but it sure is funny  
Gimme, gimme some of that vampire money, c'mon

Three, two, one, we got the bomb  
Everybody hurry till the tax man comes  
Glimmer like Bolan in the morning sun  
And get your finger on the trigger  
Tap the barrel of the gun

Hair back, motherfucker  
Jet black, so cool  
Sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon  
[- From . -]

When you wanna be a movie star, c'mon  
Play the game and take band real far, c'mon  
Play it right and drive a Volvo car, c'mon  
Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're all right, honey  
Pills don't help but it sure is funny  
Gimme, gimme some of that vampire money, c'mon

One, two, three, four!

Greg's Epic Solo

Well, three, two, one, we came to fuck  
Everybody party till the gasman comes  
Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun  
And get a parking violation on La Brea till it's done

Hair back, collar up, jet black, so cool  
Sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon

When you wanna be a movie star, c'mon  
Play the game and take band real far, c'mon  
Play it right and drive a Volvo car, c'mon  
Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're all righ,t honey  
Pills don't help but it sure is funny  
Gimme, gimme some of that vampire money, c'mon  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, on, on, on, on!

*end of song*

"Congradulations! You guys have one the million dollar cash prize and the 3 year record deal! You hit the studios this summer!"

The feeling the guys had right now was indescribable. They were a hit. This, however, was only the beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

[One month later]

The band had returned from LA, only to have a big party waiting for them at home. They played a big celebration show, with chocolate cake, courtesy of Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby and Eileen could't be any prouder of their son, as well as Muscle Man and Starla and Greg and Aaron's parents. They played a few shows a week now, raising money for the park and publicity so people will actually buy their album when it comes out next fall. As of now, Taylor and Mikey were planning their wedding, which would be in a few weeks. They had just celebrated Mikey's 20th birthday. Matt and Sammi couldn't be any happier for their older brother. We now see Greg, Aaron, Robbie, Kimi, and Maddie at school, enjoying their lunch period.

"You know Aaron," Robbie began. "We need to find you a girlfriend."

"No you don't, I'll find someone on my own."

"Aaron," said Greg. "You know you can't do that. You always make out with some random girl after every show."

"Hey! They come on to me!"

"Doesn't matter. You need an honest girl." said Kimi.

"She's right Aaron." said Maddie.

"Please, I can totally find someone on my own. I'm a monster on stage. Girls love my hair flip and when I spin my guitar around my body."

"And that's also why you've destroyed three guitars in the past week." said Robbie.

"Oh shut up you -" Aaron was interupted by something, and stared into the distance.

"...Aaron?" asked Maddie. "You okay?"

"...Who is that?" Aaron asked as he pointed a beutiful Golden Retriever Girl wearing skinny blue jeans and a black tank top.

"Her? Oh that's the new girl. I think her name is Gloria. I heard she just moved here from Florida."

"She's beutiful!" exclaimed Aaron.

"Since when do you like dogs?" asked Robbie.

"Since when do you have sex with birds?" replied Aaron.

"Good point."

"Hey, here she comes!" said Greg.

The golden retriever girl approached the table.

"Oh my god, are you guys Airwave Park?"

"Yeah, that's us." said Greg.

"You mean THE Airwave Park?"

"People know us out of the town?" asked Robbie

"People know you all over the world! I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Gloria I just moved here from Florida. I'm a big fan."

"Well, I'm-"

"I know who you are! You're Greg, and you're Robbie, and you're Aaron!"

"Uh, yep! T-That's me!" said Aaron, nervously.

"Forgive him, he's lovestruck. I'm Maddie and that's Kimi."

"So your Maddie and Kimi? Greg and Robbie's girlfriends?"

"Yep." said Kimi.

"So wheres Mikey? and Skips and Pops?"

"Mikey goes to the local university, Skips teaches down at middle school and Pops works at the local park when we are not performing or practicing." said Robbie.

"So, uh, Gloria!" started Aaron. "Do you wanna grab some pizza after school?"

"Really? I'd love to!"

The bell rang. Everyone proceeded to their next class.

"So I'll meet you outside after school?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah, I'll see you then!" replied Gloria.

The two parted. Aaron thought to himself. "Holy crap...I'm in love!"


	16. Chapter 16

After school, Greg, Kimi, Maddie, and Robbie when home. Aaron stood outside waiting for Gloria. He thought he was about to be stood up, when she walked outside.

"Hey! You ready to go?" said Aaron.

"Yeah!"

"Great! I know a great pizzeria up the road."

They made their way to the restaraunt and ordered there food. They got a small pie for two.

"So," Gloria began. "What's it like playing guitar in Airwave Park?"

"It's a lot of fun. The feeling of getting on stage and playing for thousands of people is just incredible. When you get on that stage, it's like you're a whole new person."

"I know what you're talking about. I saw you on American Idol, you were pretty crazy up there."

"Eheh, thanks."

"My sister and I are really big fans..." Gloria blushed. "And I think you're really hot."

"What?"

"I, uhm, I'm sorry, sometimes I say stuff when I really mean to think it."

"It's fine. When I was younger, I bad mouthed a teacher when I really meant to think it to myself and got suspended."

"Really? What did you say about her?"

"Let's just say I used words 8 year olds should not know about."

"Ah."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the two started telling funny stories and jokes to eachother.

"-So then I said, Grandma, I don't want a new bra! I need to go to hospital!" said Gloria.

"Really? That's hilarious! Reminds me of this one time we were playing a show for the school drama club. You see, at the time, the entire club was all girls. So we were in the middle of playing Thank You for the Venom, Greg's playing the solo, everything's going fine until someone threw a pair of panties in Greg's face and it scared the living hell out of him!"

"Pfft Hahahahahahahhah! Oh my god, what did he do?"

"He messed up his solo and fell off the stage!"

"Oh god, that's phenominal!"

"I know right?!"

"Yep! hahaha! You know Aaron, I'm having a lot of fun, you're really funny."

Aaron's heart skipped a beat.

"T-Thanks, you too!"

"Hey, why don't we go see a movie? We do have tomorrow off due to teacher's convention."

"Okay."

They walked down to the Movie Theater, and got tickets for "Lovebot: The Return"

Midway through the movie, Gloria rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. He placed an arm around her. Aaron then noticed to familiar faces starting at then through the side entrance which he recognized to be Maddie and Robbie.

"Uhm, will you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, hurry back!"

Aaron ran out to Maddie and Robbie.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing here?!"

"We're spying on you, we wanna make sure you don't mess anything up." said Maddie

"We just wanna see that everything goes well!" added Robbie.

"So you had to spy on me, instead of waiting until we're done so you could ask me how it went?"

"Yep"

"Will you two just leave? Please? Just go home and make out or something!"

"Alright, alright, we'll go. C'mon Maddie."

"Remember, Aaron- don't f*ck anything up!" added Maddie. They were gone, and Aaron returned to his date.

"Sorry about that, long line in the bathroom."

"I hear ya, one time I had to wait 7 hours on line to use the restroom at an airport."

"Yikes, how'd that turn out?"

"I needed new pants."

"Eh..."

"I know, eheh, I'm weird like that."

"Good, I like girls a little weird."

Gloria madly blushed. The end of the movie was nearing. There was very funny parts, and also some sad parts. Gloria and Aaron got more comfortable with eachother. At one point they locked eyes, and kissed. After the movie, Aaron walked Gloria home.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Aaron."

"Me too. Gloria, I don't exactly understand the whole love at first sight thing, but-"

Aaron was interupted by his cell phone. He answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Mom. You and Dad are going where? Aw, what? No, no, it's fine. Yeah I can stay at a friends's house tonight. Alright. Love you, bye." Aaron hung up.

"Sounds you need a place to stay." said Gloria.

"Yep, hopefully Robbie can spare a room."

"No need, you can stay with me."

"Really? Okay."

The two made their way up to Gloria's apartment. Aaron took her hand.

"So, you have any siblings?"

"Just my sister. My Dad and my brother were killed in a car crash when I was 7 and my sister was 3."

"I'm sorry. That's must have been awful."

"Yeah, it was, but we've learned to move on. We've come to terms with it."

"That's good."

They entered Gloria's apartment, where they were greeted by her mother.

"Gloria, there you are! I wanted to show you this great horror movie- Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Aaron. He was my, um, my date tonight."

"Oh, well isn't that adora- wait a minute- I've seen you before...you're the Aaron from Airwave Park, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Gloria's mother, but you can call me Mrs. Corso. Ah to hell with it, call me Wendy."

"Mom, Aaron's parents are out tonight and he needs a place to stay. Can he stay here?"

"Alright, but clothes stay on!"

"Mom!"

"I'm just messin'! I know you guys just started dating and all that. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't wake you sister." And with that, she was off to bed.

"So wanna watch TV?"

"Sure"

The two sat on the couch and flipped through channels. They stopped when Gloria saw Courage the Cowardly Dog.

"Oh my god, I remember this show! I grew up on it!"

"Yeah, me too! When I was 4 I dressed up like Courage for Halloween. I think I have a picture in my wallet."

Aaron pulled out the picture.

"Awww! You look adorable!"

"Yeah, but weren't we all at that age?"

"True, true. Even so, I think you're pretty cute now." Gloria took Aaron's hand. They kissed. It was a light kiss, nothing serious. Then Gloria got on top of Aaron, and they made out. They soon fell asleep. In the morning, Gloria woke to find her head on top of Aaron's chest. Aaron's hand were on her lower back.

Gloria thought to herself. "Some first date"

She nudged Aaron awake.

"Morning"

"Morning, Gloria."

"Breakfast?"

"Totally!"

"Good, now get your hands off my butt so I can get up." Gloria said as she giggled.  
After breakfast, Aaron had to leave.

"Well I better get home to my parents. I'm suppose to make my little sister breakfast."

"Can't your parents do that?" said Gloria.

"No. My parents have been very unatentive since my mom was cheated on. They think that resparking their love life is more important than there kids."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, it's been hard. Anyway, I'll see you later."

And with that, Aaron was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! :) Enjoy!**

[We jump ahead to June 21st. It is the first day of summer vacation, and Mikey and Taylor are coming home from their honeymoon. The band is 2 days away from hitting the recording studios.]

"Maddie! Hurry up! We're going to be late to meet Mikey and Taylor at the airport!" called Mordecai from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Maddie said as she ran out from her room. She thought 5:30 was too early to even leave the house. The family of three was soon in the car on the way to the airport. Maddie's iPod had run out of battery power, so she took out her phone and started texting Robbie.

Maddie: Hey Robbie 3

Robbie: Sup Mads

Maddie: We're on our way 2 the airport. Hbu?

Robbie: We r already here. Plane won't land 4 liek 45 minutes.

Maddie: So Robbie...since you're going to be in the studio until August... do u wanna have...u know...

Robbie: No I dont know

Maddie: Yes u do! Dont make me say it

Robbie: lol

Maddie: Im serious!

Robbie: Alright, alright. u know i always say yes

Maddie: Yea... come over 2night

Robbie: K. luv u.

Maddie: luv u 2...jesus christ we do sound like a married couple 0.0

Robbie: But I cant afford a ring D:

Maddie: lol shut up

Robbie: c u the airport

Maddie: c ya

Maddie put her phone away. She was about to take a nap but realized they had already pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, we're here!" said Margaret.

They made their way past the baggage claims and the airport food stands where weary businessmen were sipping on coffee and eating sloppily made egg sandwiches. After roughly 10 minutes of walking, they had found the right gate and went to where the entire park family was sitting. They sat down and greeted everyone. Maddie sat in Robbie's lap. Robbie was drinking some coffee.

"Morning, Mads"

"Morning..."

"You sound tired."

"I didn't get to sleep in on my first day of summer."

"Aw, poor you."

"Oh quiet, you!"

"You wanna sip of my coffee? It'll help wake you up."

"Okay.." Maddie took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Bleh! How do you drink that stuff?"

"Well I like the taste."

"It taste awful, I don't see how you can stand it."

"Me neither, but apparently I can stand the taste of your- "

"Don't go there."

"Okay, okay, kidding."

After about thirty minutes of waiting, a familiar pair of people emerged from the gate. Everyone greeted Mikey and Taylor with hugs and "How are you"'s. Then Taylor said something quite interesting.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

Starla nearly had a heart attack. Sammi then budded in.

"You mean I'm gonna be an aunt?!"

"That's right, sis!"

Later that day, Muscle Man threw a congradulation party at the park. The band promised they would play. Robbie and the guys got on stage.

"Hey guys! If you haven't noticed we got Benson on drums today 'cause this party's for Mikey. First off I'd like to say congradulations! I hope you two have a great parenthood with your baby fox green guy thing or whatever you wanna call it."

That got a laugh out of everybody. Greg then started speaking.

"I think it's a miracle Mikey even got a girlfriend in the first place."

"Looks like I won that bet!" exclaimed Aaron.

"Hey guys, guess what!" said Robbie

"What?" asked Greg and Aaron in unison.

"Shut the hell up! Anyway, we all know Mikey idolizes Taylor. We also know that Mikey's always fantasized about having the perfect girlfriend. And if you ask me, Taylor is a great girl, and is defineteley Mikey's perfect girl. Even if she tried to kill my girlfriend backstage of a school play when we were 11. Anyway, this song is Mikey and Taylor!"

[Song: Josie by Blink-182]

*intro*

Robbie:

Yeah, my girlfriend takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive  
And she doesn't get all jealous when I hang out with the guys  
She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does  
She brings me Mexican food from Sombrero's just because  
Yeah, just because

And my girlfriend likes U.L. and D.H.C.  
And she's so smart and independent, I don't think she needs me  
Quite half as much as I know, I need her  
I wonder why there's not another guy that she'd prefer

Robbie and Greg:

And when I feel like giving up  
Like my world is falling down

Robbie

I show up at 3 a.m.  
She's still up watching Vacation  
And I see her pretty face  
It takes me away to a better place and

Aaron:

I know that everything, know that everything  
Know that everything,

Robbie:

Everything's gonna be fine

Aaron:

I know that everything, know that everything  
Know that everything,

Robbie:

Everything's gonna be fine

Yeah, my girlfriend takes collect calls from the road  
And it doesn't seem to matter that I'm lacking in the bulge  
She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does  
She brings me Mexican food from Sombrero's just because

Robbie and Greg:

And when I feel like giving up  
Like my world is falling down

Robbie:

I show up at 3 a.m.  
She's still up watching Vacation  
And I see her pretty face  
It takes me away to a better place and

Aaron:

I know that everything, know that everything  
Know that everything,

Robbie:

Everything's gonna be fine

Aaron:

I know that everything, know that everything  
Know that everything,

Robbie:

Everything's gonna be fineeee!

*end of song*

The crowd of family and friends cheered. Rigby, however, was drunk off his ass and was yelling drunken slurs.

"Play Freebird!" Rigby slurred aloud.

"Shut it, Dad, you're drunk!" Robbie called back.

"T-That's my boy!" Rigby fell over.

The band went on to play "First Date" [Blink 182] "Teenagers" [My Chemical Romance] "Basket Case" [Green Day] "Dirty Little Secret" [The All American Rejects] "I'm Not Okay" [My Chemical Romance] and "Na Na Na" [My Chemical Romance]. Afterwords, they all ate cake and ordered a wing buffet from Wing Kingdom. They got it for free since the manager's daughter is a huge Airwave Park fan. Aaron was leaning against the stage while eating cake. Mordecai approached him.

"Hey dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for this girl I met the other day, she said she would come."

"Who? Gloria?"

"How'd you know?"

"Maddie told me a few months ago."

"Ah. Well, yeah, we've been dating for a little while now. It's not like her to miss a show."

All of a sudden, a car stopped by the entrance to the park. A girl got out, and the car drove off.

"Gloria!" Aaron said as he ran to his girlfriend. They met with a tight hug.

"Did I miss the show?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Oh...It's fine..." said Gloria, now saddened.

"But, uh, I got my friend's Mom to get it on video!" said Aaron as he held up a tape.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Gloria said as she snatched the tape.

"So, want some cake?"

"Sure!"

They joined the party. After it was over, everyone went home. Robbie was asleep in bed. The alarm went off.

"11:45" Robbie thought to himself.

"Well, if I'm gonna sneak off to Maddie's, I may as well go now."

He snuck his way out to the street and got on his bike. He made his way to Maddie's and climbed up the fire escape to her bedroom window, where she was waiting.

"It's about time." Maddie said. "I was about to call you."

"Hey, you didn't say what time I should show up. I just waited until my folks fell asleep. Rigby stays up pretty late, you know."

"Yeah, yeah just get in bed."


	18. Chapter 18

[Date: August 27th]

A local news anchor was doing the morning news. The weather report was done, now was the entertainment segment.

"Today, the band Airwave Park, the same band that won a record deal on American Idol several months ago, has just released there debut album, entitled 'Hooray for Sweet Salvation'. Albums went on sale at 7 am this morning, and has already sold 100,000 copies. That number is still rapidly growing. A 6 month tour United States and Mexico has been scheduled to start in September. The band shall be opening for Yellowcard."

Robbie couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was amazed. He thought about all the people he could thank, all the people who helped them along the way. Then he remembered he was returning home to his family, to Maddie. The drive home from the studio was about 5 hours. As soon as they got home, they were all met with the usual greetings and hugs and whatnot. However, something seemed off with everybody though. He then realized Maddie was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Maddie?" asked Robbie.

"In the car." answered Margaret.

"...Can I see her?

Margaret had worry in her eyes.

"Where's Maddie?" Robbie asked, now worried. No one answered.

"Where's Maddie?!" Robbie asked, now completely terrified and scared for his only love. Little did he know he was about to receive the bombshell of his life.

"Robbie, honey, calm down. Maddie is fine." said Eileen.

"Robbie!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Maddie!

Robbie turned to find Maddie, with her stomach slightly extended.

"I don't see why you guys were all suspicious, she's fine!" exclaimed Robbie, now completely relieved. Maddie, however, looked at her parents condescendingly.

"...You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"Robbie, I'm pregnant."

"You're...pregnant...oh my god...I, I need to sit down."

Margaret and Mordecai intervened.

"Robbie, let me tell you now, we are not dissapointed." said Margaret.

"You're not?"

"No. We are a little shooken up that this happened so soon. Margaret's parents flipped out when Margaret was pregnant. She was 24."

"So that's why her folks don't like you..." said Rigby.

"Robbie, we just hope you'll stand with Maddie through this." said Margaret.

Robbie looked at Mordecai and Margaret, and then at his own parents, and then at Maddie. He took her hand.

"You're damn right I'll stand by her! In fact..." Robbie went into his wallet. "This is something I've been saving for a long time. I've given it a lot of thought, and considering the circumstances, well..."

"Well what?" asked Mordecai. Robbie pulled out a small box.

"Maddie," Robbie got down on a knee. Margaret began to tear up.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

The two 17 year olds embraced each other.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Maddie and Robbie's parents took them to the doctor for an ultrasound. Maddie put on one of those hospital robe things or whatever you want to call them, and got in the bed. The doctor came in minutes later.

"Hello, I'm Dr. York. I'll be taking the ultrasound today. And you must be Maddie!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Is the father here?" asked Dr. York.

"Present." Robbie said as he raised his hand.

"Hey, you're-"

"Yeah, yeah I'm the Robbie from Airwave Park."

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, how long have you been expecting, Maddie?"

"About two months."

"Alright, normally we would have taken the ultrasound sooner, but since Maddie and Robbie are of different species, I figure we'd let the baby develop a little bit more. Also, since Maddie will have to give birth the traditional way instead of, well, laying and egg."

"Why is that?" asked Margaret.

"Well, since Robbie was born the traditional way, and since Robbie's hereditary raccoon cell's are more dominant than Maddie's hereditary avian cells, the baby will most likely be a raccoon, and therefore will have to be born traditionally. It's all very complicated."

They proceeded to take the ultrasound. Dr. York went into the other room to get the results. He came back with an astonished look on his face.

"This is amazing! Absolutely medically fascinating!"

"What? What is?" asked Robbie.

"According to these test results, Maddie is carrying twins! However, they aren't like any twins I've ever seen. One is a bird like Maddie, and the other a raccoon like Robbie. They are both female!"

"Whoa..." said Rigby.

"Isn't this great? I'm gonna be a Mom!" exclaimed Maddie

"This is all just...I don't think I've ever been so...happy and at the same time shocked in my life!" exclaimed Robbie with glee.

"But Robbie, what about the tour? You won't be around to see your kids being born!" said Eileen.

"Oh man! you're right! The tour doesn't end until February 1st!"

"Don't worry, Robbie, Maddie isn't due until the end February. You'll be back just a few weeks before."

"Oh thank god..." said Robbie, now fully relieved.

"Now, before you go," started the doctor. "I'm going to need to see Maddie for annual check-ups. Here's the number for an at-home teacher. I'm sure Maddie won't want to be in school like this."

"You read my mind!" exclaimed Robbie.

"And all the money I make on tour will go straight home for you and the baby. I mean babies." said Robbie.

"Let me just say now, most pregnant teenage couples give birth to babies with birth defects. Your twins look completely healthy as of now, which is very uncommon in most parents your age. You should be proud of yourselves."

"Believe me, we are!" Maddie said as she took Robbie's hand. That night, Maddie and Robbie were walking in the park.

"Robbie, when we were kids, did you think this was where we would be at this age?"

"No, I didn't. But I'm glad it did."

"Me too. Hey, remember when we were five and we dressed up as those knights with those cardboard boxes?"

"Yep, those were the days! Remember the time I signed you up for that play?"

"Of course! I was so mad at you!"

"Come on, you loved doing that play! Even if Taylor almost killed you!"

"True, true, it was enjoyable. Remember our first Valentine's Day as a couple?"

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious! We were all like "Dude, Valentine's Day is stupid, let's hit the arcade!"

"Hahaha! What about that time we fought Cithulu?"

"I never fought like that in my life! I still have a scar on my back!" Robbie lifted his shirt, exposing the scar. "I'm telling you, it looks like Abraham Lincoln!"

"Robbie, for the last time, it doesn't like Abraham freaking Lincoln!" Maddie said as she laughed.

"Remember that time Mikey showed us that secret middle school black market?" asked Maddie.

"Yes, I also remembered how Mikey shoplifted from one of the stands and it almost got us killed!"

"Haha, good thing Skips showed up, or we would have been toast!"

"Speaking of which, isn't that the entrance over there?" Robbie said as he pointed to the old entrance they had seen years before. It was now covered in moss and surrounded by overgrown bushes

"Yeah, it is!" Let's check it out." They made their way through the secret entrance. Soon they were inside, and Robbie found the ancient-looking lightswitch. He turned it on, and all the lights, one by one, flickered to life and illuminated the empty market.

"Looks like nobody's home." said Robbie.

"Well it is a school night."

"Man, this takes me back. There's the fireworks stand, and the video game kiosk, and there's the stand Mikey stole from-"

"And here's where you leave or die." said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" asked Maddie. The boy stepped out of the shadow, accompanied by two 7th grade girls and one other 7th grade boy.

"We are the 7th Grade patrol team here at the M.S.M."

"The M.S.M?" asked Robbie.

"It stands for Middle School Market." said one of the girls.

"And you two aren't in Middle School." said the leader.

"You better get out of here before- wait a minute! I know you!" said the other girl.

"Oh crap she recognizes me..." said Robbie.

"You're from-"

"Airwave Park, get to the point." said Robbie.

"We'll let you go if you play a show tomorrow night. Right here, in the market!"

"Hmm, I don't know. Last time I was here I was nearly killed."

"If you do it, we'll give you this-" the girl took out what appeared to be a guitar."-soul guitar. It holds the soul of Les Paul himself, as well as all the dead Beatles and Kurt Cobain."

"Whoa...How did you get this?" asked Maddie.

"Les Paul was my Grandfather." said the girl. "He had this friend, he was a little weird. After my grandfather died, he used a voodoo spell to put the souls of the musicians he respected into this guitar. Whatever you do, do not plug it in to any kind of amplifier."

"This thing should be put in a museum..." said Robbie.

"Which is exactly what you can do with it if you play a show here."

"...Eh, why not?"

"Awesome! Be here tomorrow night, 10:00!" said the leader. Maddie and Robbie exited the market. Robbie escorted his fiance home, and then returned to his own house. Everyone was asleep. He peered into his parents room, he watched his own parents sleep. He knew he was damn lucky to have such caring parents. He continued down the hall, and looked into his sister's room. He knew Molly always looked up to him, even if she did ask for a hug every two minutes. He was lucky to have such a great sister. He went into the room and put the good blanket Eileen made for him when he was little over Molly. He then went into his own room and passed out on his bed.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, the band was setting up at the M.S.M for the show later that night.

"Remind me again why we're playing in this sewer!" said Aaron.

"Because, they have this-" Robbie began.

"Soul Guitar, we know, we know! Why is it so important?" asked Greg.

"Because what if the souls got loose? They're kids, they don't know how to handle it! That thing has Kurt Cobain in it! Imagine if he got out, we don't the soul of suicidal drug addicted rock star wandering around, do we? Plus we're getting free tacos. Not to mention if we don't play, they'll throw flaming bags of dog crap at our houses." explained Robbie.

"Tacos? Seriously?" said Mikey.

"Dude, have you tried the tacos? They're freaking amazing!"

"Robbie's right." said Skips as he walked up to the partially empty stage with a taco in hand. "For a bunch of middle schoolers, they make a mean taco."

Robbie and Aaron lifted the heavy bass amp onto the stage as Kimi and Gloria walked up to them.

"There you guys are!" said Kimi.

"This place was impossible to find!" said Gloria.

"Well you're here aren't you?"

They all walked around and surveyed the market. It was actually quite interesting that a bunch of kids could organize something of this magnitude. The show was about to start. They all got on stage. Robbie stepped up to the microphone.

"Middle Schoolers!" there was an eruption of applause. "How the hell are you? We are gonna play our entire album, Hooray for Sweet Salvation, front to back! This song's called Na Na Na it goes like THIS!"

*start of song*

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA

Robbie:

Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill 'em all  
And we crawl!  
And we crawl!  
And we crawl!  
You'll be my detonator

Love, gimme love, gimme love  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want  
From your heart and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!  
Shut up and sing it with me

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
From Mall Security (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
To every enemy (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
We're on your property (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Standing in a V formation

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Let's blow an artery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Eat plastic surgery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Keep your apology (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Give us more detonation

More!  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!

Robbie:

Let me tell you 'bout the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman  
Thought you was Batman  
And hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me you animal!

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
You run the company (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Fuck like a Kennedy (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
I think we'd rather be (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Burning your information

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Let's blow an artery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Eat plastic surgery (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Keep your apology (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Give us more detonation

Robbie (speaking):

Right here, right now  
All the way in the School Tavern!  
Little children raise their open filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the Juvee Halls, and the ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon and f*****g garbage  
Scream out! What will save us?  
And the sky opened up

Greg plays the beginning of the solo

Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one wants to die  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,  
Wanna try, wanna try now!

I'll be your detonator!

(Greg's Guitar Solo)

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Make no apologies (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
It's death or victory (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
On my authority (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Crash and burn, young and loaded

NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Drop like a bullet shell (NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
Dress like a sleeper cell(NA-NA-NANANA)  
(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)  
I'd rather go to hell (NA-NA-NANANA)  
Then be in a purgatory  
Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
Pull this pin, let this world explode

*end of song*

They played the rest of the album. The performance was solid, they had never played Thank You for the Venom so well before. They had earned the Soul Guitar, which they later turned over to the local museum. They also got all the free tacos they could stomach, but were later thrown out due to Mikey shoplifting from one of the stands...again. This performance was good, but they had to be perfect if they were going to tour with a band like Yellowcard.

**Okay I am so so sorry I keep using the song Na Na Na by MCR. I will try to vary the songs from now on.**

**Also, here is a further description of there first album:**

Album 1: "Hooray for Sweet Salvation"

Track list:  
1. Look Alive, Sunshine (the rap Dr. Death Defy does before Na Na Na) -MCR  
2. Na Na Na -MCR  
3. Josie -blink 182  
4. 1985 -Bowling for Soup  
5. The Rock Show -blink 182  
6. Dirty Little Secret -The All American Rejects  
7. I'm Not Okay -MCR  
8. Vampire Money -MCR  
9. Thanks for the Memories -Fall Out Boy  
10. Basket Case -Green Day  
11. Thank You for the Venom -MCR


	21. Chapter 21

[Months later]

"Hey guys!" Robbie yelled as he ran to the back of the moving tour bus. "One more show and then we go home!"

"Finally!" said Mikey.

"Why are you two so happy?" said Greg.

"Because we have kids waiting for us at home."

"I thought Maddie was still pregnant..." said Aaron.

"She is, she's due at the end of the month." explained Robbie.

"As for me, I actually have a kid waiting for me."

"Yeah, yeah, we all saw the baby picture." said Greg.

"What'd you say his name was again?" asked Skips.

"Jake."

"Speaking of people...where's Pops?" asked Aaron.

"He's the guy that's been driving this bus!" said Robbie.

"Really?!"

"Yes! Why is it that you can notice Gloria's boobs but not the guy who's driving the vehicle you're in!" exclaimed Greg.

"Guys, guys, calm down! Where's the last show anyway?" asked Skips.

"Hold on, I got it right here!" said Mikey as he pulled out the show list. "Let's see...Oh! It's right in the park back home! They're gonna build a huge stage and everything!"

"Awesome!" said Greg.

"Yo Pops, how far are we from the next venue?"

"About a day!" called Pops.

"Where are we right now anyway?" asked Greg as he looked out the window. All he could see was desert.

"I think we're in, like, Iowa or something." said Robbie.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we hit a rest stop." said Aaron.

"Aaron's right, we have a long drive ahead of us. It's best we all get some shut-eye". said Skips. After everyone went asleep, Robbie looked at some old pictures from his wallet. He pulled out a picture of Maddie and Robbie from when they were 10. They were at an amusement park, and they each had an arm around each other and were smiling and waving at the camara. Robbie was doing a peace sign.

"Good times..." he said to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, the band arrived the venue minutes before they had to go on. It was a spectacular show. Greg threw his guitar out into the audience, which some lucky fan would take home [Don't worry, they had multiple back up guitars backstage]. This time, after Yellowcard played, they came back for one more song.

"Did you guys enjoy Yellowcard?" Robbie shouted into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gonna play one more song for you before the show is over. This song is special to me, and I'd like to dedicate it to fiance, Maddie!" The audience erupted in applause and screams.

"This song is called First Date!"

*start of song*

*intro*

Robbie

In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever

Robbie and Greg:

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Robbie:

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss

Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever

Robbie and Greg

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Bridge

Robbie and Greg:

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last

*end of song*

The band exited the stage that proved to be one their most memorable performances

**this chapter is a 2-parter! ch. 23 will be part 2! sorry this was so short :(**


	23. Chapter 23

The guys exited the stage. Taylor came up and kissed Mikey, in her hands she had their newborn, Jake. Maddie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Maddie?" asked Robbie.

"In labor!" said Margaret.

"WHAT?"

~One car ride to the hospital later~

Robbie nearly broke the door down to get into Maddie's hospital room. He found an exasperated Maddie lying in a hospital bed. Dr. York as well as a nurse was their to.

"Hey, there's a woman giving birth here! You can't just barge in-"

"I'm the father!"

"Oh."

Robbie turned to Maddie.

"How you doing, Maddie?"

"The doctor says another hour."

"Okay."

"Hey, remember when we found that underwater city on that vacation?"

"Yeah, I do." Robbie began to tear up. "Remember when we battled that sea monster?" asked Robbie.

"Haha, yeah. AHHHH!" Maddie screamed in pain from labor. The entire park family was waiting in the other room, observing from the window.

"I can't believe this." said Margaret. "I'm gonna be a grandma!" Margaret was choked up.

"How much longer will it be?" asked Rigby.

"I don't-" Eileen was interrupted by a final shriek of pain. They returned their attention to the window. Robbie was holding his baby daughter, and Maddie was holding her baby son.

Robbie looked at Maddie.

"You're gonna be a great Mom, Mads."

"You'll be a great Dad, Robbie."

Everyone rushed into the room. After everyone got to hold the babies, Eileen spoke up.

"What are their names?"

Maddie looked at her son. "I think I'll name this one, hmm..." Maddie thought for a moment. "Zachary."

"I like that name." said Robbie.

"Why don't you name the girl?" said Maddie.

"Alright..."

"You don't have a name in mind, do you?" said Mordecai,

"Nope."

"Like father, like son!"

"STOP TALKING!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Just think, Robbie."

"...Carry. Carry with a 'y' ".

Afterwards, Maddie and Robbie went to stay at the park house. It was the only place where they could live together and keep an eye on Zachary and Carry together. Pops had some old cribs set up in Mordecaai and Rigby's old room. They were standing and observing their newborns. Robbie wrapped his arms around Maddie's waist from behind.

"This is the happiest day of my life." said Robbie.

"Mine, too. They're so adorable."

[btw, i totally pulled those names out of my ass so no haters plz.]

"Think we'll be good parents?"

"The best!"

"We should get some sleep. You need some rest after what you just encountered." said Robbie.

"Agreed."

They lied down together on Mordecai's old bed. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

[3 weeks later]

"Robbie, just tell me what is you wanted to show me! You didn't have to blindfold me!"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Robbie, I'm not sure if I trust Pops with the kids, I'm worried!"

"Okay, take off the blindfold!"

Maddie took off the blindfold. She found herself in an empty condo.

"An empty condo?"

"Our empty condo!"

"You mean...?"

"That's right! We officially have our own place!"

"Oh Robbie!" Maddie hugged Robbie. "We have our own place! A home for the kids! Oh My God, How did you afford this?"

"Easy! The money the band made from record and ticket sales."

"You spent ALL that money?"

"What? No, this place costed nothing compared to what we've been making."

"This is all just amazing!"

"It gets better! Benson called some really expensive caterer for our wedding! In fact, all you need to do is pick a dress and we both need to decide on a date."

"Awesome! I think we should have it before your next show."

"That works, our next show will be at the Bamboozle festival down in New Jersey in August."

"That gives us, like, six months!"

"Why don't we have it on your bithday, Maddie?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! Now, Skips will be here in a moving truck with furniture and all our baby stuff for the kids any minute, so we'll need to help him unload." said Robbie. He then heard a truck outside.

"Speak of the devil, there he is!" Robbie said as he went towards the door. Maddie stopped him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best, Robbie."

"Thanks, Mads. Love you!"

"Love you too!"


	25. Chapter 25

[Some months later. Hey! you know what? since I'm jumping to so many different points in time let's go all the way to the f*ckin' future! YEAH! No, no, no, sorry, let's stay on track here... oh yeah so a few months later, this happened]

"We are gathered here today to blah blah blah blah..." was all Robbie heard as he directed his attention to Maddie. She looked beutiful in her wedding dress that she picked out herself. Robbie could not even begin to describe how happy he was. He had two beutiful kids, a gorgeous wife, a successful band, Robbie couldn't be more thankful for all that he's accomplished. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the priest say:

"Madeline Quintel, do you take Robert Salyers as your husband?"

"I do."

"And Robert, do you take Madeline as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, and the state of Pennsylvania, [lets just say its pennsylvania why not] I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the-"

Maddie was already one step ahead.

"-bride. Congratulations!"

There was a loud applause and cheers. They had the reception at Mr. Maellard's Penthouse on the other side of the park. Mordecai and Rigby were eating when Mr. Maellard walked up.

"Whoa!" said Rigby.

"You're STILL alive?!" exclaimed Mordecai.

That went from bad to worse in seconds.

Meanwhile, friends of Maddie and Robbie were up at the podium, cracking jokes at the newly wed couple [well at my cousins wedding ppl started makin fun of them as like a light hearted joke so y not do it here]. Taylor had the first turn.

"I've been friends of Maddie and Robbie for a long time," she began "but when I first met Maddie, I'd never thought I'd get to be friends with her."

People began to snicker due to the fact that they new the hilarious story she was about to tell.

"Now, let me tell you how I met Maddie. I met Maddie many years ago at the middle school play auditions. I will not lie, I was a demon child. A legit demon child, I had this weird necklace that sucked the talent out of every actor I came in contact with. Needless to say, Maddie was no exception. Surely enough I tried to kill her and take her talent, but it really makes you think- Maddie and Robbie befriended someone who tried to kill them. But then again they are Mordecai and Rigby's kids, so they've been through enough weird sh*t during there lives. And yes, I am very drunk. Congratulations you two!"

Taylor stepped off the stage. As she walked off, Greg came up to the podium.

"Well, thank you Taylor, for your drunken ramblings. When I first met Maddie and Robbie, I never thought they'd be a couple. Ah, who am I kidding? Maddie, Robbie, we all made bets to see whether you two would end up together. I literally made 300 dollars off of it. Best bet I ever made, I'm serious."

There was a short silence.

"...Was I suppose to come up with jokes for this?"

"Yes!" shouted everyone in the room.

"Okay I'm done." Greg stepped away from the podium. Next was Aaron, who cracked a few good marriage jokes, next was Mikey, then Kimi, Mordecai and Rigby, Eileen and Margaret, Skips, Pops, as well as Gloria and Greg and Aaron's parents. Afterwards, Maddie and Robbie returned home to their kids.

"Hey, Mads?"

"What?"

"When should we have the honeymoon?"

"How about on our one year anniversary? We're probably gonna be busy. You with your touring and next album, and Zachary's a handful.

"He's a raccoon, he takes from my side. I was a handful when I was a baby."

"Pfft, you're a handful now."

"Stop Talking!"

"Sta ta king!" Zachary mimicked. Carry giggled at that. Maddie and Robbie broke out in hysterical laughter.

It was gonna be good rest of their lives.


	26. Chapter 26

[Three Years Later]

"Why, hello there!" said a charming old woman as she answered her door.

"Is this the daycare center?" said Maddie.

"This is, you are Mrs. Salyers, correct?" replied the old lady as she pulled out a clipboard.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Excellent! My Grandaughter loves your husband's work."

"Thanks, second album's out today."

"Grand! And this must be Zachary and Carry!" she said as she knelt down to the two-seated stroller. "Uh, don't mind me asking, but...who's who?"

"Oh, Zach is the golden brown feathered bird, and Carry is the raccoon with pink swirls in her fur." Maddie explained [yeah I know I never explained what Zach and Carry look like].

"Very good, now, how long will they be staying per day?"

"10:00 to 4:30. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely!"

"Thank you so much, I have a lot to do with work and the kids and all, this makes my life so much easier!" said Maddie.

"No problem, see you at 4:30!"

~Meanwhile at in New York~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome- David Letterman!" exclaimed the announcer. Letterman walked onto the set and sat down at his trademark desk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a fantastic show for you tonight! First off we have a live performance from Airwave Park, whos second album was released today, as well as an interview with two of the band members. We also have special guests Martha Stewart and Jeff Dunham with us tonight, so let's get to it. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Robbie and Greg from Airwave Park!"

Robbie and Greg came on and sat down in the chairs adjacent to Letterman. They shook hands.

"Boys! Great to have you here with us!"

"Anytime, Dave" said Robbie.

"Love to be here, man." said Greg.

"Now, your second album, it's called 'Time to Carry On'. Now, you can tell by the cover art that this album is a lot darker, much more serious than the previous one."

"Yes, it was influenced by the death of our good friend Dr. Death Defy who was featured on our last album. Time to Carry On is a concept album based around Dr. Death Defy's belief that when death comes for you, he comes in any form you want, whether it be a black car, a pretty girl, anything really. It also has to do a bit with cancer, due the fact that that was what killed Dr. Death Defy initially." explained Robbie.

"Interesting, what do you have to say about the sound of the album?"

"The album is still the same kind of rock and roll that we started out with on Hooray for Sweet Salvation. Except this time we put a bit more piano in some of the songs." explained Greg.

"Well, I'm sure you're fans will love that!"

That remark received a cheer and a round of applause from the audience.

"Now, what to you think is the best song off the record?"

"Easy, 'Welcome to the Black Parade'. That song was written especially for Dr. Death Defy because he would always reminice about how his Dad would take him to see the St. Patrick's Day Parade right here in NYC as a kid. He said that when he died he wanted for death to take him in the form of a black death-themed parade." said Robbie.

"Is that the song you're about to play for us?"

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!" said Greg.

"Excellent, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you- Airwave Park!"

Robbie and Greg joined the rest of the band on stage.

*start of song*

[Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR]

Pops came in with piano

Robbie:

When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
to see a marching band

He said son when you grow up  
Would you be the saviour of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?  
He said will you  
Defeat them  
Your demons  
And all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?

Because one day  
I'll leave you  
A PHANTOM  
To lead you in the summer  
To join The Black Parade

Robbie (shouting):

When I was-a young boy  
My father  
Took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said son when you grow up  
Would you be  
The saviour of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?

End of intro, main part of song begins here

Sometimes I get the feeling  
She's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all  
The rise and fall  
The bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know

Robbie and Greg:

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

Robbie:

A world that sends you reeling  
From decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all

So paint it black  
And take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

Robbie and Greg:

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

Robbie:

On and on we carry through the fears  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Take a look at me  
'Cause I could not care at  
All

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world  
Will never take my heart  
Go and try  
You'll never break me  
We want it all  
We wanna play this part

I won't explain  
Or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed  
I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer  
For all the broken

Greg plays a solo while Aaron and Robbie sing

Listen here  
Because it's who we are

I'm just a man  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy  
Who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man  
I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care!

Robbie and Greg:

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Robbie:

WE'LL CARRY OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

*end of song*

Rigby turned off the TV.

"Hell yeah," he thought. "My son's a rockstar! OHHHH!"

"Y'know, he's my son too!" said Eileen.

"...How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"You weren't thinking it. You were saying it."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"God Dammit, why do I keep doing that!?"


	27. Chapter 27

It was that time of year again. Thanksgiving. Pops and Skips were busy cooking up a meal, Benson was losing his shit as usual, Mordecai desperately trying to convince Maragaret not to make a pie, and Rigby bugging Eileen once again to make turduckin. Greg and Kimi and Aaron and Gloria wouldn't be there, though. Gloria was dragging Aaron to Arkansas to meet her Grandparents for the week, and Greg and Kimi were visiting Kimi's parents. Oh, and I forgot to mention they moved in with eachother. Same thing with Gloria and Aaron. Now, everyone was arriving at the house. First was Mordecai and Margaret who arrived with Maddie and Robbie. They bought a storebought pie, with many complaints with Maddie and Margaret, who wanted to cook. Next was Eileen and Rigby. Unfortunately, there was no turduckin, but a much taller 8 year old Molly. After them was Mikey and Taylor. Taylor made a cake, a chocolate, edible cake. They were all talking while Zach, Carry, Jake, and Molly, were playing in the other room.

"So, I do this stage dive during one of Greg's solos, and as soon as they take me back to the stage, I stop the song and say 'Who the hell took my freaking boxers?', and all of the sudden some girl throws her shirt right in my face!" rambled Robbie.

"Really? My word, what did you do?" asked Pops.

"I was all like, 'Dude, don't give me this! This smells like blood and feces!' and I threw it back at her."

They all shared a laugh.

"So last week," began Taylor. "I'm out grocery shopping. I'm gone for 20 minutes, and when I come home, I find Mikey running around the house like an idiot going 'I can't find him I can't find him I can't find him!' So, being the awesome mother that I am, I go into the cabinet and open a carton of ice cream. Half a second later, Jake pops up from under the couch."

"Classic Mikey..." said Maddie.

"Oh shut up..." retorted Mikey.

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"Guys!" Robbie interupted. "We're all friends here. Mikey is angry special needs friend, but still a friend, so let's get along."

"The turkey is almost done." said Skips.

"Thank God, I'm starved." said Rigby.

"You're always starved." said Mordecai.

"Y'know what g-guys? L-Let's go to McHooligan's and get *burp* wasted!" slurred Benson as he walked in from the other room.

"Benson, are you drunk? On Thanksgiving?" said Margaret.

"Pffft...yeah! I always drink on holidays..."

"Benson, It's 6:45 in the evening. You're not wasted until the party's over." said Mordecai.

"Y-yeah, but I found this old vodka in my cabinet!"

"Go lie down, Benson, you're hammered." said Robbie.

"Okay...b-but only 'cause I want to!"

Overall, it was a good Thanksgiving. Benson sobered up fast, a joined everybody for dinner. Zachary and Jake got more food on their mouths rather than in their mouths, and Carry just giggled. Then again, everything is funny when you're three. Rigby inhaled most of the turkey in 15 minutes. Everyone enjoyed Taylor's cake, even in spite of Maddie and Margaret.

Yeah, It was a good Thanksgiving...until Benson realized it was the start of the Holiday Season and started drinking again.

**Figured I'd do a short little chapter about Thanksgiving, Why not? Sorry I haven't been updating, school has gotten more busy, so now I'll only be updating on the weekends. Also, sorry if this was too short. I've been having some writer's block. If you have an idea, leave it in a review! Thanks, guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Robbie slammed his alarm clock and got out of bed. Maddie was already awake. He got dressed and went into the kitchen, which overlooked the living room. The kids were on the couch watching cartoons and eating cereal.

"Morning Mads."

Maddie yawned.

"Morning, Honey."

"Are you alright? You don't look like you got much sleep last night."

"I didn't. Carry had a nightmare last night and it took me like 3 hours to lull her back to sleep."

Robbie looked down at the scrambled eggs she was cooking.

"Why don't you go lie down? I'll take care of the eggs."

"Thanks, honey." Maddie kissed him on the lips and took a seat on the couch. A few minutes later, the eggs were done.

"Who wants eggs?" said Robbie.

"We do!" Zach and Carry said in unison as they rushed to the table. For being a couple of three year olds, they could sure move fast. Robbie served them both eggs. He poured himself and Maddie a cup of coffee and they joined the toddlers at the table.

"Daddy?" said Carry.

"Yes, Carry?"

"Do you have a take your kid to work day?"

"That would be so cool!" Zachary chimed in. Maddie smiled at Robbie, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid you're too young right now. But once you guys get to be about nine or ten, I'll take as much as I can."

"Aww..." said Carry.

"But that's like a jillion years from now!"

"Don't worry, kids." started Maddie. "The time will fly by."

"What's your job, Daddy?"

"What's that, Zach?"

"What job do you have?"

Robbie's face was blank. He wasn't gonna tell his three year old son he was rock star. He was three, he wouldn't understand. Not at that age.

"Daddy makes music, Zachary." said Maddie. Robbie smiled at her.

"Cool!"

"Uncle Mikey and Aunt Taylor are coming today. We're going to go to this cool new diner that just opened up by the library." said Robbie.

"But Daddy, I heard you say Uncle Mikey was a fat idiot yesterday!"

Robbie facepalmed. "Carry, honey, don't listen in on other people's conversations. It's rude. And I did not mean that, Uncle Mikey is very, uh, smart man. Except when he's had too many grown up drinks..."

"Okay, Daddy!"

"You two need a bath before they get here, though!" said Maddie as she picked up the two kids.

"Awwww!" they groaned.

"I'll clean up the table." said Robbie. While Maddie was giving them bath, Robbie put all the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. Afterwards, he went to get dressed. He went into his closet, but when he did a box fell out and bonked him on the head.

"Son of a~!" Robbie stopped himself as he picked up the box. 'Why does this look familiar?' he thought. He opened it up. On the underside of the lid, it said "Maddie and Robbie's Time Capsule." 'I remember this...' he thought. It was the Time Capsule He and Maddie had made when they were 8. In it was old handheld gaming devices, as well as some old games. There was also various pictures from there youth.

"Good Times..." he thought. His train of thought was interuppted when he heard-

"Robbie, we're out of shampoo! Can you hand me another bottle? They're in the closet!"

Robbie mindlessly did the task he was given by his wife. He couldn't get his mind off the Time Capsule.

How did it even get into the closet?

**Some weird shit's gonna happen next chapter...Btw in case I forgot to say before, I'm only updating on weekends now, due to too much school work. I was hit by Hurricane Sandy and lost 2 weeks of school. My teachers are cracking down trying to catch up on work before the marking period's over.**


	29. Chapter 29

After about 20 minutes, Mikey and Taylor arrived with Jake. They went to the diner, which was really great. That was, until a group of 8th Grade girls recognized Robbie and Mikey and all hell broke loose. Heh, poor bastards...on with the story! They had just arrived home. It was 8:30, and they put Zach and Carry to bed. Maddie and Robbie were in their own room getting changed for bed.

"Hey Maddie," started Robbie. "Do you remember this?" he said as he showed his wife the 12 year old time capsule.

"Oh man, I do remember this! Did you put it here?"

"No, I was getting dressed this morning and it fell on my head when I opened the closet door. I thought you found it somewhere and put it in there."

"That's strange. I didn't put it there."

"Then how did it get here?"

"Maybe the kids?"

"Impossible. Zach can't even spell 'time'."

"What about Carry?"

"No, Carry's not one to further investigate things."

"Man, this is weird."

"I know, I didn't see it there yesterday. It's as if someone came into the apartment and purposely placed it there."

"I'll call Skips, if anyone can solve this, it's ought to be him." said Maddie as she picked up her cell phone.

"You should probably put some underwear on first." said Robbie as he went into the bathroom. Maddie looked down.

"Oh damn, I thought I was forgetting something..."

~One Phone Call and Pair of Pants Later~

Skips had arrived and examined the box.

"Hmmm...I've seen this before." he said.

"Really?" said Robbie.

"So how'd it get here?" asked Maddie.

"Father Time put it here."

"Why would he do that?"

"We'll have to ask him."

"Well we know how to find him," started Maddie, "But we don't have any portable clocks."

"There's my old wristwatch." Robbie said as he pulled an old watch out of the time capsule. "The damn thing never could tell the right time."

They went into the kitchen and tossed the watch into the microwave and activated it. They were sucked into Father Time's domain.

"Hey, can't you see I'm- Skips, buddy! It's been awhile!" said Father Time, pleased to see his old friends. "Who are these two?"

"These are my friends Maddie and Robbie."

"Ah, yes, the Salyers Family. I see you got your Time Capsule!"

"Yeah, we were wondering why you put it in our closet." said Maddie.

"Yes, well, that was my mistake. Remember last time you were here when you wanted a redo of Mordecai's birthday party?"

"Yeah..." They said simultaineously.

"You had your Time Capsule with you, and you accidentally left it here. I tried to send it back to you guys, but I sent it to the wrong year."

"So that's why it's been missing all these years..." said Robbie.

"Yep, you two are free to enjoy your memories. Oh and Robbie, can you sign this CD for my niece."

"Jeez, people even know you in purgatory, Robbie." said Skips.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me sign the CD..." Robbie said as he scribbled his name on the cover.

"Alright, you two are free to go." Father Time said as he transported them back to reality. Maddie looked at her now destroyed microwave.

"Oh man," she started. "I just bought that..."

**I think I enjoyed writing this chapter the most Anyway, since we are about to hit the 30 chapter mark, I must unfortunately announce that we are nearing the end of the story. I'll skip ahead to when Zach and Carry are ten, do a birthday chapter, maybe a couple band chapters, definetely a christmas chapter, perhaps a few more oneshot chapters and then the epilouge, and that's it. I just want to thank all of you guys for everything! When I first read the original IRITF, I became obsessed with all the characters. My next Regular Show story will feature the classic Maddie and Robbie! I haven't come up with a working title yet, but it's a "future meets past" thing. Thanks, guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

[7 years later]

"Kids, wake up! It's almost noon!" Maddie called from the kitchen. In the kids bedroom, two ten year olds were stirring to life.

"Ugh...Why can't she let us sleep in? It's Saturday anyway." said Carry.

"God, I know righ- wait...do you smell that?" asked Zach.

"...Yes!"

"Blueberry Muffins!"

"Ohhhhhh!"

The two kids rushed out to the kitchen and were served each a muffin and a glass of milk.

"Morning Dad!" said Carry in her usual happy tone.

"Ugh..." he replied.

"You alright Dad? You don't look so hot."

"I had another late night. The last shows of tours are always the most exhausting."

"Speaking of touring, since the band's third album comes out next week, Carry and I were wondering if we could go with you on your next tour!" said Zach.

"Kids, it's a six month tour. I can't have you miss that much school. Don't worry, you can see me at the last show, we always have it here in town!"

"Yeah, but we see shows like that all the time!" said Carry.

Robbie sighed.

"Look maybe I can schedule the first two months in July and August so you can come during the summer. But after those two months are up, you're right back here."

"Sweet!"

"Robbie, are you sure? What if they get homesick? And aren't the commutes from venue to venue really long? You know Carry has a fear of RV toilets. She's not exactly one to hold it in, either." said Maddie.

"Hey, it's not just RV toilets! It's portable toilets in general!"

"And that's why Mom still carries a diaper bag when we go on planes..." Zach said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Zach!"

"Kids, kids! Calm down, we're all friends here. Carry, I'm sure you can get over your fear. Why are you scared of them anyway?"

"They're just creepy! They smell, they're humid, they're disgusting, and God know's who or what has been there!"

"Carry, I can't tell if you're describing porto-johns or Grandma's apple pies." said Zach.

"I'll have you know, Zachary, that my Mom is an excellent cook!" said Maddie.

"Maddie, the last time we were over your parent's for dinner I had to get my stomach pumped." said Robbie.

"Oh come on! So she accidentally put bad eggs in the cake, so what? It's not our fault you were the only one that had any!"

"Oh whatever..." said Robbie, not wanting to continue debating with his only love.

"Well, today is the annual Maellard Park Autumn Festival." said Maddie.

"Oh yeah, I got to go head down there. I need to help set up!" said Robbie.

"Set up for what?" asked Carry.

"We have some big musical performances this year! We got the Food Fighters, Advil Lavigne's comeback show, My Physical Romance, Blink-183, Green Night, The Non-Americal Rejects, +45, and Airwave Park's playing too." [Lol those are all actual bands with the names slightly changed for the Regular Show universe xD]

"Awesome! I love the Autumn Festival!" said Zach.

"I don't..." said Carry.

"Why?"

"Porto-Johns...the public restrooms are on the other side of the park!"

"Then just go there!"

"It's too long of a walk and I have a crappy sense of direction!"

"It's a park, Carry. Just go behind a bush, it's nature, animals do it all the time. And technically, we are animals, not humans..."

"...Zach, that is probably the most valid argument I've ever heard..." said Carry. "Why can't you ever say something like that to the teacher whenever you miss a homework assignment?" she asked

"Y'know son, you could join the debate team when you get to high school!" said Robbie.

"It's a great way to get into some great colleges!" said Maddie.

"Eh, let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's get ready to go. I don't wanna miss Blink-183!"


	31. Chapter 31

That afternoon, Zach and Carry were at the hospital. They were arguing.

"Carry, for the millionth time, either use the porto-john or go to the park house! I'm sick of your complaining!"

"But I don't know where the house is! And I really need to go!" said Carry, crossing her legs. Zach facepalmed.

"Then go behind that tree over there!"

"What if someone sees me?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll walk you to the house. This better not end like last year. I am NOT going back to the house to get you a change of clothes!"

Jake walked up.

"What's up guys?"

"Just walking Carry to the house. She hates using the porto-" Carry stomped on her brother's foot to make him shut up.

"H-Hey Jake! How are you?" she said, nervously. She always had a huge crush on Jake, and hated embarrassing herself around him.

"I'm goin' good. You guys know when +45 is suppose to go on?"

"I think they go on at 4. The Food Fighters are playing right now." said Zach.

"Ugh, can we please get going?" said Carry, getting antsy.

"Carry, just continue up this path and you'll get to the house in two minutes."

Carry took off towards the house.

"What's her deal?" said Jake.

"She needs to use the bathroom."

"Ah."

When Carry was done, they went to buy some slushies when when Robbie came up.

"Kids!" said Robbie running up to his children.

"Hey Dad," said Carry, happily.

"What's going on?" asked Zach.

"I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come onstage with me for the last song. Carry, you could do a stage dive! and Zach, I can let you play bass."

"I don't know Dad, I only know a few songs on bass."

"And I get stage fright!"

[Jeez Carry how many fears you got? Portable toilets, stages, what's next?]

"C'mon kids, it'll be fun!"

"What song?"

"Welcome to the Black Parade."

"That's the one from when we were 3, right?" said Zach.

"Yep!"

"Okay, I can play that."

"Awesome! What do you say, Carry? You wanna come up?"

"Eh...I'll pass."

"Jake will be watching..."whispered Zach, trying to convince her sister [Jake is Taylor and Mikey's son in case you've forgotten]. Carry blushed.

"Since when do you like Jake, sweetie?" asked Robbie.

Jake blushed. "Huh?" he said.

"I-I don't!"

"Yes you do! I see it on your face!"

"S-Shut up, Dad!

Robbie just rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna take off. I need to get Uncle Greg some new guitar strings." said Robbie as he ran off.


	32. Chapter 32

It was soon the last song of the night. Airwave Park had played a magnificent set. Their appearance was somewhat freaky, seeing as the album they last released was dark. Aaron was wearing a black shirt with black and white stripes on the sleaves and dark blue jeans. Robbie was wearing all black, except for a necklace with a green crystal on it. Greg WAS wearing a black t-shirt, but a raging fangirl stole it, along with his boxers, during a stage dive. Greg was still mad.

_"Do a stage dive, they said! No one will take yer' shit, they said!" _he said.

Mikey was wearing a dark red t-shirt and wearing black jeans. Skips and Pops had their usual attire.

They had just finished playing the song "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)". Robbie started speaking into the microphone.

"Alright! It's late, and we're freezing our nads off up here!"

"Especially me!" said Greg.

"Yeah, especially Greg!" said Aaron.

"Okay, we got one last song for you guy-"

"WAIT!" exclaimed Aaron.

"What?"

"I want to tell a funny story!"

"But you're not funny."

"And you're not SHUT UP! Okay, so I was walking into Wal-Mart, and this grouchy guy comes up to me and he's all like 'Welcome to Wal-Mart, getcher' shit 'n' get out!' So I decked him in the face, and he threw me into the wall!"

"...Aaron, that's not funny, that's awful..." said Greg.

"Then why the hell is everyone in the audience laughing?"

"GUYS!" interuppted Robbie. "We are 27 years old, can we stop acting like we're 16 again and just play this damn song!"

"Okay, jeez..."

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Zach. Get up here, kiddo!" said Robbie as Zach ran onto the stage. "Zach here is gonna play bass for our last song. Skips! You've been dethroned." said Robbie as Skips handed Zachary his bass.

"This song is called WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE!"

*start of song*

Pops came in with piano

Robbie:

When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
to see a marching band

He said son when you grow up  
Would you be the saviour of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?  
He said will you  
Defeat them  
Your demons  
And all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?

Because one day  
I'll leave you  
A PHANTOM  
To lead you in the summer  
To join The Black Parade

Robbie (shouting):

When I was-a young boy  
My father  
Took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said son when you grow up  
Would you be  
The saviour of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?

End of intro, main part of song begins here

Sometimes I get the feeling  
She's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all  
The rise and fall  
The bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know

Robbie and Greg:

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

Robbie:

A world that sends you reeling  
From decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all

So paint it black  
And take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

Robbie and Greg:

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

Robbie:

On and on we carry through the fears  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Take a look at me  
'Cause I could not care at  
All

Robbie, Greg, and Aaron:

Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world  
Will never take my heart  
Go and try  
You'll never break me  
We want it all  
We wanna play this part

I won't explain  
Or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed  
I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer  
For all the broken

Greg plays a solo while Aaron and Robbie sing

Listen here  
Because it's who we are

I'm just a man  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy  
Who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man  
I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care!

Robbie and Greg:

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Robbie:

WE'LL CARRY OOOOOOOONNN-OOFFF!

The music instantly stopped when Robbie had been blasted a few feet from where he was standing due to him being over where they set off the fireworks at the end of songs.

The audience gasped. There was a short silence. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Zach rushed over to wear his father layed.

"Dad!?"

No Response.

"DAD!? SOMEONE CALL 911!"

~ A few hours later ~

Everyone- literally the entire park family -was in a waiting room. Carry was crying, fearing the worst had happened to her Dad.

The doctor came out.

"Is he okay? Please tell me my husband is okay!" cried Maddie in a broken voice.

"Robbie is fine, but..."

"BUT WHAT!?"

"Robbie has entered a coma. We don't know how long it could last. A few hours, a few decades...I'm sorry."

Everyone cried without a sound.

Robbie stood up. He was still wearing his concert oufit, except his jacket was gone. He looked around to find himself in a purgatory-like state. Everything was white. It was as if he were walking on a piece of blank printer paper.

"Hello?" he said. "Is anyone there? Where am I?"

No one answered.

"...Am I...dead?"

"You're not dead!" said an English voice. Robbie turned around to find Death behind him.

"Death! What is this place?"

"This place is your mental purgatory. It's the part of your mind that hasn't been filled with memories. It won't be full until you die in about 90 seconds."

"90 SECONDS?"

"OH! Wait, I'm sorry, I meant 90 years! Sorry, didn't have my coffee this morning. Been a little out of it lately."

"Well I may have been dead- you nearly just gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah, well, you're not dead. You're just having a near-death experience. It should only take like, an hour."

"An hour, that's it?"

"Well, yes and no. It will feel like an hour to you, but it will be about two days for your family and friends."

"Oh...So what's this near-death experience about? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, according to my records, no. But since your stuck with me for an hour, why don't we sift through some of your memories? Take a trip down memory lane, so to speak?"

Robbie sighed.

"It's not like I have much of a choice. Let's go."


	33. Chapter 33

Death snapped his fingers and familiar looking Delorean appeared.

"My Delorean!" said Robbie. "I haven't driven this thing since the band started!"

"Yep. Figure if we going to visit your memories, it may as well be in a _memorable_ vehicle."

"This thing is still sitting in my Dad's garage..." They got in the car.

"Let's go."

"Go where, exactly? Look around, there's, literally, nothing."

Death snapped his fingers and a portal appeared.

"Drive ahead." he said.

"Here goes nothing..."

Robbie hit the accelerator. They free-fell trough the portal. Death was completely calm. Robbie, on the other hand, was losing his shit.

The hospital room was silent. It was three AM. Carry stood at her father's side, grasping his hand. She was crying. Zach entered the room.

"Carry...?"

She didn't answer.

"Carry, it's getting late...maybe we should head home..."

"W-Where's M-Mom?" she whimpered under her breath.

"She went to the hospital Cafeteria...she said she needed a drink."

Meanwhile, Maddie was in the hospital cafeteria. Apparently they gave free beers to wives who have husbands that are dead our may be eventually dead. Maddie was so deep in her thoughts, she couldn't hear the world around her.

_"I can't believe this is happening! Robbie is...is...a freaking vegetable! The only guy I'll ever love is a VEGETABLE! OH GOD, ROBBIE!"_

Maddie hung her head as she cried more tears in one sitting than she did in her entire life. Mordecai and Margaret walked up to her.

"Maddie?"

"AH! Oh, Mom, Dad...you startled me..." she said while wiping away her tears.

"How you holding up, Mads?" said Mordecai, sympathetically.

"Awful..."

"Oh, Maddie," started Margaret, "Robbie is a fighter. He'll pull through this. I just know it."

"The d-doctor said there's a good chance he'll n-never wake up..." said Maddie, choking up.

"Where are Carry and Zach?"

"Still at Robbie's hospital room. Carry won't leave his side."

Carry said she wanted to be alone with Robbie. Zach gave his sister a sympathetic hug.

"Take as long as you need."

"T-Thanks, Zach..." she said through her tears. As Zach left the room, he was thinking.

_"Wake up soon, Dad...I can't stand to see Carry like this..." _

Zach sat down in the armchair in the waiting room. Rigby and Eileen came in with Molly [At this point, Molly is 15]. Molly and Eileen looked like they had been crying. Rigby hung his head.

"Zach! Where's Carry?" asked Rigby.

"She's in the room, having a moment with my Dad...She said she wanted to be alone for a few minutes."

"Oh..." Eileen said as she sat on the couch. Zach started crying. This was big, considering Zach never cries. Molly hugged him.

"Don't worry Zach...I know my brother, he'll pull through."

"T-Thanks Aunt Molly..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-oof!" said Robbie as he and death fell out of the portal. The car had disappeared.

"Are we back in the park?" said Robbie was he looked at his surroundings. He recognized it as the park.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, this is the park, but it's one of your memories. No one can see or hear us."

"Which memory are we in?"

"I don't know. What seems familiar?"

"Well, it's obviously summer, if only I could figure out what the date was, then maybe I could remember something."

"I see a newspaper in that trash can over there!"

Robbie ran to the trash can and snatched up the newspaper. He read the date.

"So, what's the date?" asked Death as he catched up to him.

"August 12th, 2013. Well, I don't remember anything, but I do know at this point in time Maddie and I had been dating for about 2 years."

"Is that you and Maddie over there?"

"Yeah, I think it is..."

Robbie saw his 13 year old self walking hand in hand with Maddie. They appeared to be arguing.

"Wait, I remember this...this was gross..." said Robbie, facepalming.

"What happened?"

"Let's follow them, and you'll see."

They followed the two 13 year olds and listened in on their conversation.

"We were just at the house! Why didn't you use the bathroom there?" said the younger Robbie.

"Because I didn't have to go!"

"Really?"

"Well I didn't have to go this bad..."

"Just hold it until we get to Greg's."

"Why are we going there anyway?"

"Greg said he taught himself guitar."

"Does he even have a guitar?"

"Apparently."

"Ugh, let's hurry up, I really need to go!"

"Yeah now that extra large radicola at Cheezer's doesn't seem like a good idea, does it?"

"Shut up! You're lucky you're cute..."

"Yeah, love you too..."

Maddie blushed.

"Look, there's Skip's place. He'll let you use his bathroom."

"Thank God!"

They ran to his door.

"Skips?" said Maddie as she knocked on the door. "It's locked!"

"Maybe he stepped out. He usually keeps a door unlocked. Go check the garage, I'll check the back."

"Okay."

Death and Robbie watched as younger Robbie ran to the back and Maddie ran into the open garage.

"So, what's so gross about this?" asked Death.

"Just watch..."

Maddie started trying to open the door in the garage. It was locked. She started looking everywhere for a key. She tripped on a misplaced power chord and fell over. She lost control of her bladder.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" she cried. The door to the garage flew open.

"Maddie! The back door was op- Oh..."

He helped Maddie up.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It happens to everyone. C'mon, Skips has a washing machine."

They went inside the house.

"Well, that was...interesting."

"Yeah. Where do you think Carry got her small bladder?"

"Let's go see another memory."

Death opened the portal, and they both jumped in.


	34. Chapter 34

Robbie and Death landed in another memory. They found themselves in a large room. Like, an insanely large room. On the ceiling was a large door.

"Oh crap!" said Robbie.

"What? What is it?" asked Death.

"Don't you remember this!?"

"Actually, this does look familiar..."

"Remember that time when Maddie and I were in 6th Grade and you were our substitute teacher for a day while Skips was out?"

"Yeah..."

"And you dumped Maddie and I into that portal?"

"Yes! I remember now!"

"So you know what you put us up against while you WATCHED?"

Death went wide-eyed.

"Oh my..."

"That's right! That damn pet of yours! Cthulu!"

"Wasn't that a monster from an episode of South Park?"

"Yeah, somehow you got your hands on one. Look!" Robbie said as he pointed to a 12-year-old Maddie and Robbie and a younger Death.

"Wait, this is bad! If I meet a younger version of myself in a memory, then people will be able to see us!"

"Crap..."

"Hey!" called younger Robbie as he, younger Maddie, and younger Death ran to them.

"Death! Did you trap these guys here too?" said younger Maddie.

"No, I didn't! Wait, what the heck is this? Who are you guys?"

"I'm you." said Death to his younger self. "And this is Robbie at age 27."

"Why am I dressed like a hipster?" asked younger Robbie.

"They're stage clothes."

"Stage clothes? What are you? A rock star?"

"Yes."

"...Cool!"

"Well, like I was saying, have fun with my pet!" said younger Death as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. In his place, a 50-foot lizard beast appeared. It roared.

"Can't you kill this thing, Death?"

"I could, but...nah!" Death said as he disappeared.

"Death! You jerkface!"

"Didn't you do this before?" asked younger Maddie.

"Well, yes, but I don't remember how we killed it!"

The beast charged at them.

"RUN!"

The younger Maddie and Robbie dashed off. The older Robbie ran in a different direction.

_"Alright you over grown iguana, I killed you before, and I can kill you again!"_

As if Cthulu could read Robbie's mind, he turned around, and charged towards the 27-year-old raccoon. Only one thing was going through his mind.

_"...SHIT..."_

Robbie ran for his life. Unfortunately, he reached the end of the seemingly endless room. He faced the large beast charging at him.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Robbie. The beast raised his large clawed foot, and brought it down on Robbie.

Robbie felt himself go under as blood filled his lungs.

Maddie, Carry, and Zach, and the rest of the park family were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital.

"We can't keep waiting for Robbie to wake up." said Gloria.

"She's right guys." said Aaron, taking hold of Gloria's hand. "I think it's time we pulled the plug on Robbie."

"WHAT?" screamed Maddie. "You insane BASTARD! We are NOT pulling the plug on Robbie!"

"We can't let my Dad die!" cried Carry, hugging her brother.

"There's nothing that can be done. Robbie's not waking up." said Skips. Eileen stepped up.

"I think it's time we started to-" Eileen was choking out her tears "-plan Robbie's funeral."

"Don't you dare talk like that!" exclaimed Maddie. "He's my husband and I love him more than anything! And if there's even a shread of hope that he'll pull through then I will stay by his-"

Maddie was interupted by a loud shriek coming from Robbie's hospital room.

They all barged in to find Robbie sitting up in his bed, wide-eyed, screaming at the top of his lungs with blood drippping from his mouth. He stopped screaming once he assessed his surroundings.

"ROBBIE!" yelled everybody as they gathered around Robbie's hospital bed. Maddie hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Robbie felt his torso, expecting to feel his crushed rib cage under his skin. He felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"W-W-What happened?" said Robbie, blood still dripping from his mouth.

"You were in a coma for two days!" said Zach, astonished at his father's condition.

"DADDY!" yelled Carry as she tackled her father. "I-I thought you were gonna die!"

"C-Carry..." Robbie hugged his daughter tightly. "I will never die on you..."


	35. Chapter 35

**_LAST CHAPTER._**

**Five Years Later**

_"Welcome to The Late Show with David Letterman!" _said the Announcer.

David Letterman spoke.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Five years ago, if you turned on the radio, you would have heard one of there songs, there concerts consisted of energetic guitar riffs and rock songs, and now they're coming back for more. Here they are, in there first interview in five years, Airwave Park!"

Robbie, Aaron, Greg, Skips, Mikey, and Pops all walked out to the stage and sat down.

"So, five years ago today you guys announced a hiatus. Why?" asked Letterman. Robbie responded.

"Well, our last performance was at the Maellard Park Festival five years ago, when I accidentally got shot in the face with a firework, and went into a coma for 2 days. When I woke up, I realized I wanted nothing more than, to, well, be with my family."

"Which brings me to my next point- is it my understanding that you, Greg, Mikey, and Aaron are all fathers now?"

"That's right!" said Aaron gleefully.

"What's it like?"

"I think it's a great thing, starting a family." started Greg. "Like, all of the sudden you have someone that depends on you for everything, someone who's your own flesh and blood..."

"That, and having a kid is a lot of fun! It's like 15 seconds of work for us guys, and 9 months of work for the girls!" joked Aaron.

"Well, 15 seconds if you're Aaron..." said Robbie.

"Hey!"

"Boys, boys, settle down." started Letterman "Now, Skips..."

After the interview, the band got back in the tour bus and head back to there home town. It was about 5:00 o'clock when the 32-Year-Old Raccoon walked in the door.

"Daddy!" exclaimed a 15-Year-Old Carry as she ran into her father's arms.

"Hey, sweetie!"

"'Sup, Dad!" said a 15-Year-Old Zachary sitting on the couch and plucking at his bass guitar.

"Hey dude, how was school?"

"Aced that Bio Test."

"Awesome!"

"Robbie!" said Maddie as she hugged and kissed her husband.

"I missed you!" said Robbie.

"I missed you two!" Maddie gave a Robbie a long kiss on the lips. "So, when's the reunion tour?"

"April. New Album's out tomorrow."

"That's great!"

"Also, we're gonna play some new songs at the old School Tavern tonight!"

"Seriously!?" said Carry.

"Are you being legit?" said Zach.

"Would I lie?"

~LATER~

A crowd was gathering at the park tavern. As soon as Robbie and his family walked in, he dashed backstage with his bandmates. Maddie, Zach, and Carrie, spotted Gloria, Kimi, and Taylor, all sitting at a table with there kids.

"Hey guys!" said Maddie.

"Maddie! How are you?" asked Gloria.

"Great!"

"Hi Aunt Gloria" said Zachary, greeting his aunt-like figure.

"Zach! Oh my, you've grown!"

"Yeah, well, puberty's a bitch."

"Language, sweetie.." said Maddie.

"Did he say a bad word, Mommy?" said Gloria and Aaron's daughter of 5 years, Helena.

"Carry!" exclaimed Jake as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Jakey!"

"I told you not to call me that..."

"Wait, you two are dating?" said Taylor, surprised.

"...Mom, we've been going out for three months..."

"Really!?"

"Yes! For christ's sakes, you saw us making out on the couch!"

"I did?!"

Jake facepalmed.

Kimi and her and Greg's son, Will, came up.

"There you guys are! This place is crazy crowded!"

"I can't believe its been over 20 years since they last played here..." said Maddie.

"Shh! There about to go on!"

The band stepped onstage. The audience roared as Robbie took the microphone.

"Well, well, well!" started Robbie. "Y'know what? I gotta say something-This will be the ONLY sincere thing I say all night, and that is- THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

The audience screamed.

"Thank you all very, very, very, very much! Thanks for buyin' our records, coming to our shows, so we're gonna play a new song for all the trouble-making kids in the audience tonight!"

[Song: Fat Lip by Sum 41]

*Intro*

Robbie: One, Two, EVERYBODY JUMP!

*Intro*

Mikey (yes the drummer sings in this song): Stormin' through the party like my name was El Niño

Robbie: When I'm hangin' out drinkin' in the back of an El Camino

Greg: As a kid,

Aaron: Was a skid

Robbie: And no one knew me by name

Mikey: Trashed my own house party 'cuz nobody came

Robbie: I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never goin', never showin' up when we had to  
Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearin' act your age

Robbie and Greg:

I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down

Greg: Be-

Aaron: 'Cause

Robbie: You

Greg: Don't

Mikey: Know us at all we laugh when old people fall

Robbie: But what would you expect with a conscience so small?

Aaron: Heavy metal

Robbie: And mullets

Mikey: it's how we

Mikey and Robbie: Were raised

Greg:Maiden

Aaron: And priest

Mikey and Robbie: Were the gods that we praised

Robbie: 'Cuz we like havin' fun at other people's expense and  
Cuttin' people down is just a minor offense then  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of bein' told to wait my turn

Robbie and Greg:

I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down

Robbie:  
Don't count on me, to let you know when  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missin'  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listenin'

Mikey: Well I'm no

Robbie: Goodnick lower middle class brat,

Greg: Back packed

Mikey: And I don't give a shit about nothin'

Aaron: You be standin' on the corner talkin' all that kufuffin

Robbie: But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffin'

Mikey: 'Cause if the egg don't stain you'll be ringin' off the

Greg: Hook

Aaron: You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book

Robbie: I like songs with distortion

Greg: To drink in proportion

Mikey: The doctor said my mum should have had an abortion...

Robbie and Greg:  
I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down  
Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society  
Waste my time with them  
Victim of your conformity  
And back down

*end of song*

"Thank you!" said Robbie.

Aaron spoke up.

"Y'know guys, this is our first show, in 5 years!"

"YA DON'T SAY?" said Greg, sarcastically.

"Alright, before we continue playing, we need to lay down some RULES, ladies and gentlemen." started Robbie. "RULE ONE: No fighting! We're here to party, not to beat the living shit out of eachother. RULE TWO: Clothes stay ON! Our kids are here! And RULE THREE: F*CK RULES!"

The band went on to play the songs they had chosen for the setlist:

1. Fat Lip (Sum 41)

2. Na Na Na (MCR)

3. DEAD! (MCR)

4. Pretty Little Girl (Blink 182)

5. Basket Case (Green Day)

6. Thank You for the Venom (MCR)

7. I'm Not Okay (MCR)

8. Sugar, We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy)

9. Thanks for the Memories (Fall Out Boy)

10. Mama (MCR)

11. Cemetary Drive (MCR)

12. Give 'Em Hell, Kid (MCR) (Robbie gleefully dedicated this song to his kids)

13. It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a F*cking Deathwish (MCR)

14. Josie (Blink 182)

15. First Date (Blink 182)

16. This is War (Thirty Seconds to Mars)

17. In Too Deep (Sum 41)

18. What I've Done (Linkin Park)

19. 1985 (Bowling for Soup)

20. The Kids Aren't Alright (The Offspring)

21. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (The Offspring)

22. Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana)

23. Planetary "GO!" (MCR)

24. Boy Division (MCR)

25. AMBULANCE (MCR)

26. Dogs Eating Dogs (Blink 182)

27. When I Was Young (Blink 182)

28. Teenagers (MCR)

29. Fameous Last Words (MCR)

30. Welcome to the Black Parade (MCR)

When the last song of the night came, Robbie spoke again.

"Alright! This has been one hell of a night, we've been playing for 3 Hours, and all you fangirls in the front row have successfully managed to steal Aaron's jacket and bombared Mikey's face with various articles of clothing."

A fan held up her shirt to Robbie.

"What? Oh, you're giving me your shirt? Ugh, thanks?" Robbie took the shirt. "...This smells like blood and feces. Yo Aaron, think fast!"

Robbie chucked the shirt in Aaron's face.

"BLEH! OH GOD IT TASTE LIKE HOW IT SMELLS!" exclaimed Aaron, gagging.

"Okay so while Aaron burns his tounge I'm going to bring up an old friend of mine to the stage. Everbody say hello to my father-in-law, Mordecai Quintel!"

Mordecai got on the stage.

"Mordecai here is gonna play our last song with us!"

"Yeayuh I am!" said Mordecai

"EVERYBODY-" directed Robbie "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A stage hand brought Mordecai a guitar.

*intro*

Robbie:

When I was a young boy

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band

He said, "Son, when you grow up

Would you be the savior of the broken

The beaten and the damned?"  
He said, "Will you defeat them

Your demons and all the non-believers

The plans that they have made?Because one day, I'll leave you

A phantom to lead you in the summer

To join the Black Parade"

*Greg and Mordecai start soloing*

When I was a young boy

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band

He said, "Son, when you grow up

Would you be the savior of the broken

The beaten and the damned?"

*Main Part*

Robbie:

Sometimes I get the feeling

She's watching over me

And other times I feel like I should go

Robbie and Greg:

And through it all, the rise and fall

The bodies in the streets

And when you're gone we want you all to know

We'll carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone, believe me

Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on

And in my heart, I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it

Robbie:

And while that sends you reeling

From decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all

Robbie and Greg:

So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout out loud and clear

Do you fight it to the end?

We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone, believe me

Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears

Disappointed faces of your peers

Take a look at me

'Cause I could not care at all  
Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Though you try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part  
Won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer for all the broken

*Greg and Mordecai solo again*

Robbie:

Listen here, because it's only  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

Just a boy who wanna sing his song

Just a man, I'm not a hero

I don't care!  
We'll carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone, believe me

Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

You're weary widow marches on

Aaron:

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Though you try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

Robbie: (We'll carry on)

Aaron:

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Though you try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

Robbie: (We'll carry on)

*end of song*

"THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME, MAKE SOME NOISE FOR MORDECAI!"

**~That Night~**

Robbie collapsed in bed next to his wife.

"Rough Day, Furball?"

"Hey, you try playing for a crowd of drunk fans for 3 hours straight!" said Robbie, his voice hoarse from singing.

"Oh, relax..." said Maddie cuddling up next to Robbie.

"Y'know...sometimes I look back on that one summer day when we were 12...after the whole thing with the Waverent..."

"Best moment of my life..." said Maddie.

"Imagine if that didn't happen...god knows where we would be now..."

"Let's not think about that. 'Cause all I know is that I made the right choice when I decided I wanted to be with you."

"I love you, Maddie."

"I love you too, Robbie."

"So that's what your future will be like!" Skips said to the two 15-year-olds, who were sitting in front of the TV jacked up to look into the future.

"So that's what Maddie looks like naked..." said Robbie.

"Shut up, Furball." replied Maddie.

"I wonder when Gloria's gonna move here..." said Robbie.

"So, Robbie and I actually get married?" Maddie asked Skips.

"Yeah. Weren't you watching?"

"Y'know, this would be sucky if it was the ending to a story." said Robbie.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the author just tells this epic tale of love, action, music, and whatever else and ends it with 'none of it actually happened' ? It just kinda seems like a big middle finger to everybody." explained Robbie.

"Well at least it didn't end like the Sopranos where they end the episode mid sente-!"

THE END.


End file.
